Pink colored Hokage
by Kyo12591
Summary: Sakura is Hokage. Itachi and Deidara are being held in Kohona. Itachi is blind. Sasuke doesn't want revenge. The Elders want Sakura and Itachi dead. Sakura protecting two criminals -Itachi and Deidara- SakuXDei SakuXItachi / Slight one sided SasuXSaku R
1. Pink colored Hokage

**YO! I know! I know! But seriously! Just enjoy the new book! Let's just say the story's about Sakura more then anything regardless of what the first chapter is like! Sasuke just amuses me. I like being mean to him for some reason. XD Anyway! Forgive me you who read my other stories, for I need to update I know but let me write this please! I promise to update soon enough! ( runs away as shoes are thrown at head) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own it. **

**Kyo: ( Shakes Neji from sleep)**

**Neji: What do you want?**

**Kyo: Nothing....**

**Neji: Then why did you wake me?**

**Kyo: Cause I wanted to say even though your not in this story for a while don't hate me! **

**Neji: ??? Thats it?! You woke me for that! ( takes out kunai)**

**Kyo: Gah!!! NOOOOOESSSSS**

**Naruto: Read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Listen to the dobe for once.**

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Naruto: TEMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kyo: ONWARD!**

**Chapter one: Pink colored Hokage?**

All Sasuke had ever wanted was to have his father tell him he was proud of him. It was all he ever wanted. He spent years watching Itachi get his fathers love and praise and he had always gotten the cold shoulder or worse.

When Sasuke told his father he learned the phoenix flower Jutsu, and perfected it, his father had said Itachi had done it in one try. When Sasuke told his father he was top in his class, his father told him Itachi had graduated at his age.

It was always Itachi his father saw. Itachi this, Itachi that. Why can't you be as good as your brother? Then his father had told him he didn't want Sasuke being like Itachi. It had shocked him. He had finally realized that Itachi did not like their father, that their father did not like Itachi as much as Sasuke had thought he did.

Yet their father still liked Itachi better, that is until the night Itachi killed them all. All the Uchiha clan except Sasuke himself. Sasuke had always wondered why he had done it, why would Itachi kill all their clan? Why after getting everything? Having everything? Being such a prize to the whole Village? Why push it all away by turning from the most brilliant shinobi to the most dangerous criminal?

Sasuke might never know because he had yet to kill Itachi. On the subject of his revenge he often wondered about that. What was the point? If he killed Itachi he would be the only Uchiha left in existence. He would never be a uncle, never see children that were not his, and if he continued to want revenge he would never even have them.

Going after Itachi was a suicide mission he knew that and perhaps in his heart he accepted it. If he accepted the fact that he was the only Uchiha left except Itachi, then he should be the last Uchiha to die. He would die after killing his eldest brother, the brother he had looked up to, had been envious of, the brother who murdered the clan.

Sasuke would willingly die because there was nothing left for him after wards. What use would rebuilding a clan accomplish? His children would have to breed with each other doing a weird incest thing to have pure blood Uchiha's. Of course even if he let Itachi live and reproduce too then they would still have incest because they were brothers and their children were cousins.

It didn't matter anyway because he would die after he killed his brother. There was nothing left for him in Kohona. Naruto would become Hokage, Sakura would become stronger, marry some proper guy maybe even the dobe himself? But at least they would be happy. Perhaps the world would be a better place with out the Uchiha clan?

Perhaps.

So despite his decision to kill his brother and then end his own life, he found himself doing neither and instead standing in front of Kohona. Why was he back here after saying there was nothing left for him in this village? He needed to be out finding Itachi not back here. Yet here he was and he had no clue why.

It had been a little over five years since he set foot in Kohona. Four years since he last saw Sakura and Naruto, even his replacement. Sai? Was that his name? He thought he heard Sakura say that was what his name was.

Sai was his replacement in every way. He took his place completely. Insulting Sakura, Making Naruto mad, being a rival, emotionless. So he shouldn't have came back here. There was no point. Yet here he stood in the middle of the Kohona's closed gates. Wait...when was the gates ever closed?

Sasuke grew worried. He knew he shouldn't be. He had no right to be worried when he left the village to deal with their own problem's and problems he caused, by leaving. Yet he couldn't help his worry as he jumped the unguarded gates and stepped foot in the village for the first time in five years almost six. He had promised himself either never to return or at least not to return until he had killed Itachi.

He looked around the village. It was eerily quiet as if it were deserted, when he knew danged well that their were hundreds of people in this village and all still in it. They were locked behind their doors as if expecting attack or something of the sort. What was going on?

It was so very quiet. He looked around and saw no one. He saw civilians in houses, but no Shinobi. Were were all the ninja? Why would they ever leave Kohona unprotected? Then all of a sudden he heard a grand explosion and then saw it as it mushroomed over the Hokage's mountain. **( I don't know the bloody name of this thing) ( sweat drop) **

Sasuke did what he was trained to do. He went toward the trouble. When he finally found the hole the explosion made and the cause he was surprised to say the least. Surprised even more to see pink hair in the center of the explosion restraining a blond haired male. He only knew he was male because his shirt had been torn away. The blond haired male reminded Sasuke of that one fan girl he use to have.....Ino? Was that her name? He wasn't sure.

The guy looked a bit familiar but he couldn't be sure from this distance. He was curious to what was going on. He was sure no one else had pink hair like Sakura, so it had to be her. So what was she doing in the middle of a crater, an explosion, and holding a half naked blond male?

Now that Sasuke noticed, there were at least a hundred shinobi scattered around this hole. Ah there it was the familiar chakra of his old teammate and sensei. Also that replacement. Sasuke watched from afar. -Okay, he wasn't that far away, but seriously he was in the open someone should have noticed him by now. He didn't exactly bend in with the white robe and butt bow. He swore he about killed Orochimaru when he had made him wear it. -

The snakes excuse was nothing like the reason. Sasuke figured the perv just wanted to see him in the exposing clothing. He had never felt so violated. Moving on, Sasuke figured they were either too busy to bother with him or no one cared about his return at the moment or rather maybe not at all. Man he was so depressing. How had his teammates dealt with him all those years?

He watched the blond dobe race toward the hole, Sakura and the blond haired male was in. She looked to be struggling to hold on to the male. He had his arms gripped on hers and she looked obviously mad. He couldn't tell from this far but it looked like she had grown her hair longer. He loved long hair just didn't see the use for it when you were a shinobi, a weakness his father had said, yet had had long hair himself, as had Itachi.

Now that Sasuke thought about it he had never even seen Itachi with short hair. Could you even imagine that? Sasuke shook his head why was his mind wondering so at a important time like this?

She certainly looked every bit of her eighteen year old form, or was she nineteen now? He knew she was a few months older, but never took too much noticed of it before. She looked different yet the same.

Naruto's hair was a little longer and he looked a lot like one of the Hokage's, but he didn't think too much of it. He wondered if the dobe had ever fulfilled that dream of his.

Naruto seemed to have grown to six or more feet sort of like Sasuke himself. Kakashi ran out next. He looked older, and yet he seemed so much different. Serious. No orange book in sight. No crinkling eyes, no, just serious eyes, both of them. His headband was missing lost in battle it seemed. He looked banged up and now that he noticed so did Naruto. Sakura also seemed a little blackened from the explosion. She hadn't been in the middle of that had she? There was no way she could have survived.

His old sensei's silver hair looked as if he had never brushed it as always, but it looked longer perhaps because his headband was gone. Sai rushed out next. He looked expressionless as always and as wounded with a cut to his abdomen and forehead.

It seemed these were the only shinobi he knew rushing to Sakura and the blond male. Naruto yelled to Sakura. Strangely sound carried all the way to Sasuke himself.

" Sakura-chan! Are you alright!" The pink haired nin looked up with a glare.

" Fine did you get that pain in the as-" The blond elbowed her in the ribs, she grunted at the force and growled out something he couldn't hear then and she bit the blonds neck.

The blond flushed and went still. Heck Sasuke blushed. What the heck! Was that how she treated a criminal! The ninja had to be a rouge. His headband was scratched, like his own was. Not that he even had his headband anymore. He lost it in the fight he had with Naruto when he left the village. In the valley of death. Naruto flushed.

" Sakura-chan!" He complained whining. She looked up at the dobe with innocent green eyes. Yes, Sasuke had gotten closer, he had to see this more clearly. This was so weird. The girl herself was acting odd, though perhaps she acted like this now. It had been four or more years since he saw them all last.

" As I was saying did the others handle the stick up his butt Uchiha?" Sasuke went perfectly still. They couldn't be talking about him. He was in distance for them to feel his chakra and they would be on him like snake to a rat if they wanted him, no it wasn't him they spoke about so it had to be the only other Uchiha alive. His brother.

What was his brother doing in Kohona? Why was his brother in the village? Wait....could he have been captured? No impossible! His brother? He would never submit himself to anyone. Though he had heard his brother was losing his sight, perhaps he had lost it and had no choice anymore but to give himself over.

Perhaps he had been right to come back to the village if Itachi was here it meant he didn't have to go far at all. Yet for some reason he hesitated making himself known, and going after Itachi like he usually would. Spending his whole life chasing his brother he came to realize it was stupid to do so, but it was what he lived for and he had no other reason to live.

" They have him in the cell again. Chakra drained and ready for you Sakura-san." The replacement said. San? Sakura? That was weird. The last time Sasuke had heard him address Sakura, it had been with ugly, which she wasn't in the least.

" Alright. I will take this one there also. They will give up their information one way or another isn't that right Dei-chan?" She asked then kissed the bite she had made in the blonds neck. Sasuke saw the male try to hold back a strong urge to shutter. Sasuke so didn't blame him.

For the first time Sasuke realized Kakashi had disappeared. He had realized this too late finding himself captured by his old sensei.

" So you returned for your revenge." Sasuke struggled naturally and then relaxed. Sasuke shook his head.

" Perhaps. I came willing though, and I will not do anything to disrupt what ever is going on here." He promised he just wanted to know what the heck was going on at all. Kakashi hesitated in trusting the Uchiha and then let him go. Sasuke flipped around to face his old sensei.

" You'll have to ask the Hokage to stay, and what to do with you and I assure you she will not go easy on you, but if you are still willing to stay be my guest and follow me." Kakashi walked out to Naruto and Sai. Sasuke followed hesitantly. Sakura was strangely the first to see him.

She suddenly disappeared with the blond male, that now that Sasuke thought about it had to be in Akatsuki too. Actually he was sure he was. Deidara, Sasuke was sure his name was. He heard Sakura killed his old partner Sasori of the red sands, he hadn't believed it until now.

Sakura appeared as suddenly as she disappeared this time right in front of Naruto and Sai. She held the blond still in her hold. He didn't seem to want to get away any more. He actually seemed content to be held by the kunoichi. Sasuke sure didn't blame him once he got a look at his old fan girl. She was absolutely beautiful. More so then he had imagined.

He was sure the curves she hid behind the male was just as lush as her mouth. Just as beautiful as the rest of her. He knew for a fact she was no longer weak, no longer the Sakura he knew. Not any more. Never again.

" Sasuke it is a pleasure to see you again. A shame it has to be while I'm in such a hurry. We'll talk later at my office." Then she was gone again in a whirl of black cherry blossoms. Sasuke was a little bemused and then he was engulfed in a huge hug.

" SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The dobe yelled in his ear. He was going to be deaf in that ear for the rest of his natural life, of course it's poetic that he be deaf, his brothers blind after all.

" I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! YOU MISSED SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke sweat dropped as he was just about crushed to death by the over eccentric blond.

" Then tell me what's going on the dobe. What'd I miss?" Naruto let the raven haired male go and gave him a dark look. A look that sort of scared Sasuke. He had never seen such a look.

" Too much Sasuke, you missed too much." Sasuke had whiplash from the blonds mood swings.

**Later that night over Ramen....**

Well things were not how Sasuke had left them that was for sure. Not only had Sakura surpassed Tsunade the old Hokage, but she had become the Hokage herself when the other resigned. Actually as Naruto told it the old lady went into a coma of a sort.

Sasuke had asked why Naruto hadn't become the Hokage, Naruto simply laughed.

" Tsunade named Sakura the heir. The strongest of the village. She was the head medic, Head ANBU, head in interrogation, and others. " She was the village's sweetheart and the village's savor. It was weird, a long time ago that had been his brother, now it was Sakura. How odd this future was.

Kakashi told Sasuke also, Sakura was the one to interrogate the Akatsuki. So far neither spoke a word about the Akatsuki organization in fear for their lives, and no one, but Sakura the Hokage had ever spoke to them. Sasuke asked why Sakura had acted in such a way with the Akatsuki Deidara. Kakashi, Naruto, and even Sai looked uncomfortable.

" She's a little vixen I tell ya." Kakashi said with his eye crinkle. He had his headband back and all three of them were healed again.

" What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

" She's very good at her job. Not one criminal has ever not told her what she wanted to know. The blond and the Uch- your brother has lasted the longest. They have been here two months." Sasuke looked shocked.

" What does she do to get the information from them?" He was scared to ask, because in his mind he already knew the answer.

" She uses what she was born with, plus what she was taught. She either beats them and heals them, tortures them, or seduces them." Sasuke felt sick.

" Which..." he couldn't finish his sentence. He wanted to know which she was doing with his brother. She was obviously using seduction for the blond.

" That is classified." A firm voice said from behind.

" Naruto, Kakashi, Sai you should know better then to not bring him to my office. Instead you informed him off all of this." She tisked. They all cringed as if waiting for her to beat them. Sasuke frowned back at the girl. He swallowed a gasp as his eyes went wide.

He knew her curves would be to die for. God when had she grown into such a beauty? When had she grown those curves? No wonder none of the criminals lasted. Sasuke would spill everything he knew just to get her to look at him. Of course his self image was too great for that, though he didn't have much of one anymore and his pride had fallen after the fourth year on his own.

" Sorry." They all said in unison as if being scolded by their mother.

" Sasuke come, I have things to speak to you about." And he did as she said. What else was he to do but obey? Nothing, he was powerless to her. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Though that phrase was some what untrue.

He had fell already. He had fell long long ago. His pride however, had not survived when he had pulled himself back up.

**End Chap: **

**Bwhahah! I Know, I know your like: What! How dare you end it there! But I have to get up in like three hours! Gah! But this idea struck me like lightning and so here it is! I couldn't help myself of course! I'm not even sure how this stories going to go but can you guess dundundun! I know I should be updating my other books but come on! You'll have to like this! Ne?! No flames! I don't care what you think if it's negative! ' I know my spelling is horrible but go suck on an egg! Lol sorry tired! Oh and I love the story Reflection by- Juniper 11 please update! I also love Taka-chan's Cat and Mouse! Go read it! All of you now! Hahaha! **

**Itachi: when do I come in?**

**Kyo: Next chap! Hold your pants!**

**Itachi: o.O**

**Kyo: XD**

**Sakura: I like this so far! Me all powerful KYA!**

**Kyo: Yeah Go Sakura!**

**Sasuke: At least I'm in it.**

**Naruto: Me too! Mee too!**

**Kakashi: More Icha Icha!**

**Sai: End it already Moron.**

**Kyo: Gah Sai so bloody RUDE!**

**Sai: Hummm**

**Sasuke: Why do I sound so depressed?**

**Kyo: Cause I made you that way! Bwhahahahahahah**

**Dei: Why do you make Sakura-chan do dirty things to me! Yeah!**

**Kyo: ( innocent eyes) I do not know what you mean....**

**Dei: T.T'''**

**XD Please review! I love u all! Bwhahahah! **

**Neji: Stop that blasted evil laughter your disturbing my rest!**

**Kyo: T.T **

**Naruto: ( snicker) Beauty rest?**

**Neji: Glare. **


	2. An Uchiha's tears

**Hello! This is the second chapter. You know I haven't even named this bloody book yet! Gah I'm so horrible! Huh any who moving on! How did you all like it? I haven't even summited it on fanfic yet cause I can't! No Internet! And the library hates me and Fanfic soooo! I have to wait until the Internet man comes! Bwhahahhhaha! So then I have no clue who will like this if at all but read it anyway!**

**Okay the pairings for this story I have no clue about, but I know it will not be Sasuke with Sakura so ha! Maybe one sided, but thats it! I enjoy making it so Sakura is surrounded by men and all who like her, she is so good at seducing! Ha! I know its not really in Character for her but when I write her she is so ha! If you don't like Sakura then you should not read any of my books because she is my favorite female character! **

**I'll rant more after this chapter so you will not be forced to read my whole rant unless you wish to! Later!**

**Kyo**

**Neji: So I'm going to be in this chapter?**

**Kyo: Yep!**

**Neji: Are you going to do weird things with me?**

**Kyo: O.o**

**Dei: Don't let Sakura do dirty things to me!!! Yeah!**

**Kyo: Ahhh But it's so fun to tease you Dei-chan!**

**Dei: T.T**

**Sasuke: ….**

**Itachi: I am also out of character.**

**Kyo: Yes well I did not write Naruto so you can never really be in character can you? I mean Naruto is a action anime not a romance, so none of this is really in Naruto...so No one is ever in Character. So Neh ;P**

**Kyo: Tell the good people what you have to say Sasuke**

**Sasuke:....**

**Kyo: Now.**

**Sasuke: ( shiver) Kyo does not own me or any of the other Naruto characters. So do not sue him. **

**Kyo: ( Pats on back) Good boy! **

**Sasuke: ( holds up sign to readers) ' Help me ' ....**

**Kyo: Onward!!!!!!!!!**

_**Recap chap 1:**_

" _Which..." he couldn't finish his sentence. He wanted to know which she was doing with his brother. She was obviously using seduction for the blond. _

" _That is classified." A firm voice said from behind._

" _Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, you should know better then to not bring him to my office. Instead you informed him off all of this." She tisked. They all cringed as if waiting for her to beat them. Sasuke frowned back at the girl. He swallowed a gasp as his eyes went wide. _

_He knew her curves would be to die for. God ,when had she grown into such a beauty? When had she grown those curves? No wonder none of the criminals lasted. Sasuke would spill everything he knew just to get her to look at him. Of course his self image was too great for that, though he didn't have much of one anymore and his pride had fallen after the fourth year on his own. _

" _Sorry." They all said in unison as if being scolded by their mother. _

" _Sasuke come, I have things to speak to you about." And he did as she said. What else was he to do but obey? Nothing, he was powerless to her. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Though that phrase was some what untrue._

_He had fell already. He had fell long long ago. His pride however, had not survived when he had pulled himself back up. _

_**End chap 1 recap:**_

**Chapter 2: An Uchiha's tears. **

Sakura looked in front of her at Sasuke. He sat in front of her desk. She offered him anything to drink and he refused. She poured something into a small cup and then downed in in one gulp. Sasuke then noticed the smell. She was drinking Sake. Well he guessed since the old Hokage was her mentor she would get something from her. He expected other things, not the old Hokage's drinking habits.

" Tsunade drank from all the pressure I say." Sakura said as if reading his mind, though she just read his face. Sasuke nodded.

" What are you doing here Sasuke?" She asked crossing her fingers and then setting them on the desk.

" You told me to come here Sakura." She gave him narrowed eyes at his smart come back.

" Why are you in Kohona?" He shrugged.

" My feet brought me here." She seemed surprised at his honest answer.

" You don't seem to care that your brother is in my care. Have you decided not to get your revenge after all Sasuke?" Sasuke shrugged.

" I still want to kill my brother, but perhaps it is not my first priority any more. Truthfully I don't know what I would really do if I couldn't chase after him." Sakura nodded as if she had already known he was going to say it. As if she had known this for a very long time, much longer before even he himself knew this.

" I heard you were interrogating my brother and the blond." Sakura nodded.

" They should not have said anything, Kakashi and the other two, thought perhaps it is not very classified since most of the town knows of such things. Deidara has not been very quiet in his stay." Sasuke nodded understanding entirely. Considering the events that had happened just a few hours ago.

" What of my brother?" Sasuke really did want to know about Itachi. If he was blind now or what. Sasuke was curious. If he was blind Sasuke wouldn't kill him. He wasn't harmless even blind, but still. Sasuke wouldn't kill a blind man regardless of him being the killer of their family.

" He is very quiet. He speaks, but nothing about what we need, though he talks of you a great deal. Before the massacre. He asks about you all the time. If you promise not to kill him and if you will stay for a while, then I will ask if you would like to see him." Sasuke wasn't sure what to think of that. To see his brother and not try to kill him? Just to talk to him?

" I'll stay." Sakura seemed like she was sure he would say he wouldn't, but she should have known he would considering he had every reason to now that they had Itachi in custody.

" You have to be punished Sasuke you realize that." Sasuke nodded once.

" I realize that." She curtly inclined her head and then stood. She paced her office.

" What will you have of me Sakura?" She tilted her head for a moment while standing in front of her window. She thought it over then nodded.

" You can not leave the village for two years. You will not be allowed on missions outside our land, you will learn to be a Medic and work for me under my apprenticeship. I think that is only fair, so that I can watch you. I do not want you out of one persons sight. You are to be watched by ANBU or you are to be watched by Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, or me." She looked over at him he mused it over then nodded his head once in a quick jerk.

" I will do as you wish Hokage-sama." Sakura smirked.

" Good."

**In the morning the next day.**

Sakura walked through the captive Prison. She walked through the halls looking into each cell making sure each prisoner was still there. She finally reached Deidara and Itachi cell. They were across each other. She unlocked Deidara's cell first. She carried in a tray of food. He lay on his back on a futon in the corner. He looked up then huffed. The cell was closed in metal unlike the other cells no one could see in these.

" I can't believe you just dropped me off then left. Didn't bring me dinner or anything, Yeah." Sakura laughed softly.

" You were being punished of course. All that damage and elbowing me in the ribs that wasn't nice Dei-chan." She scolded as she pushed the door closed. It locked automatically. The key from this side was chakra infused for her chakra only.

Dei had his chakra drained like Itachi did. Yet how he kept gaining it back at least enough to make an escape and explosion she didn't know. She drained him herself all these times of course she was the only one even allowed near these two Akatsuki. The only ones to ever see them if they remain in their cells. If she allowed Sasuke to see Itachi then he would be the only other person to ever come. To know where they were.

She set the food on her lap and he sat up swiftly. He glared at her then took the tray from her. She smiled at him kindly as he gulped down the food.

" Be glad I do not torture you Dei-chan. I could do so much worse to you and you know it. You should be glad I feed you both as much as I do." Deidara huffed, but he blushed. It was true he had been help prisoner before and he was treated more or less like dirt. Sakura treated him like he was under house arrest and she were his maid, not like she was the one keeping them here.

" Who was that kid? Yeah." Sakura frowned. She wondered if he spoke about Sasuke.

" That was Itachi's brother. He came back into our village yesterday it seems." Deidara choked.

" So the kid plans to kill Itachi-san?" Sakura shook her head.

" Not to my knowledge. He promised not to harm him. It seems he has no more blood lust for his Ani. I am surprised that it is finally through, but not as much that I knew it would either end with one of them dead or when Sasuke realized it was pointless." Deidara looked up at her with a noodle hanging out of his mouth. He slurped it up then cleared his throat.

" So the kids not after Itachi-san? Yeah." Sakura smirked.

" No." Deidara frowned then shrugged.

" Interesting. "

After he finished his food Sakura made him turn around so she could brush his hair. The first time she asked if he would like to have his hair brushed he agreed with out realizing she would be the one doing it. He told her he never allowed anyone to touch his hair. After the second week of never brushing it he allowed her to do it realizing she wouldn't cut it all off or anything.

She untied said hair and took out a silver comb. His blond hair fell down mid back. He sighed when she finally got all the tangles out and ran her fingers through the silken lengths.

" I love your hair." She said and pressed her face into the lengths. He flushed and looked back at her.

" Sakura-chan." She smiled and nuzzled his hair until her face was against his neck. She planted a gentle kiss there and he jumped.

" I'll come back in two hours Dei-chan." She said and stood, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She landed on his lap. His lips came down on hers. He pulled back and looked down at her shining emerald eyes.

" You can tell me any time Deidara, you know the information I want. I'll make sure you come out of this alive." He chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth again.

" If I thought that was possible, with no repercussions I would have told you, but you know as well as I do I will never be allowed to live even with your link to the Hokage. Yeah." That's right neither Deidara, Itachi, or the criminals here knew she was the Hokage.

" I can promise you I will get you out of here to freedom if you tell me all you know." Deidara shook his head his still lose hair fell against his chest and over his shoulders as he did so.

" Even if that were true, don't you think Akatsuki would kill me for giving them up? There is no way out Sakura. Yeah." He used her name with out title and so did she.

" What if we killed them all? Then you would be safe." Deidara shook his head.

" What about all the enemies we made? What about all the families we tore apart? Yeah. Someone would want to kill me and eventually even with your rank, even you couldn't help sway them." She shook her head. She didn't want to see him in prison his whole life.

If he or Itachi never gave up what they knew the elders would order them to be killed. It's just too dangerous to keep the two of them here in Kohona. Akatsuki could come and destroy the village in order to get them, or the Elders would recommend having them put to death not only for their crimes, but because they destroy the village attempting to get away like Deidara had today destroying and almost collapsing the Hokage mountain.

He was right even if she set him free he would have no way out. She couldn't protect him from everything even if she was Hokage. Even she, didn't have the whole say. The Elders did, and the villagers.

The only way she could keep him safer from everything is to help him escape and then keep him safe that way, but then she would have to leave with him and become a traitor by leaving the village. She couldn't leave even if she wanted to, which she didn't. She was Hokage after all and Tsunade left her in charge. Naruto and her team needed her anyway. Her village needed her.

What of Itachi? He wouldn't give up Akatsuki, not that he was afraid of being tracked down by them or anything, but even if he was set free what did he have to do in life any more? He was blind his shinobi life was over and what life did he have left? Even if he had the desire to settle down he couldn't anyway, what woman would want to marry him and bare his children? A murderer like him? All he really cared about was Sasuke really. He spoke of his little brother more then anything else.

Sakura had actually been surprised when Itachi first started telling her stories of Sasuke. Once he found out she was his old teammate he started asking her about him, if she knew where he was, if he was doing alright. Considering Itachi killed his own family save for his little brother, she was surprised he constantly spoke so well of Sasuke. He praised him as if the massacre never happened as if his little brother wasn't trying to hunt him down and kill him. Sakura wondered if Itachi would let Sasuke, dare he try.

Just because Itachi couldn't see did not mean he could not sense chakra or hear shinobi. Seeing something was necessary in being a ninja. He knew it and so did everyone else. Even his old leader, thus why Itachi told Sakura that he was no longer in Akatsuki. Leader had made him retire if that was possible. To retire form an evil organization. It made Sakura chuckle thinking of it, she chuckled mentally at least.

She knew for a fact that the Elders wanted Itachi dead for his deeds but on the level of two of the Elders they planned to keep him alive. She wasn't sure why they never said but the other Elders wanted him dead. It was a tie with them, she had the sway. She wondered if she would keep him alive. What would they even do with him? Itachi couldn't see but he was still dangerous, however Sakura knew he had all the fight taken from him. He had no desire to fight any more, what was the point?

On a range he reminded her of how Sasuke was acting. Maybe they were both just too tired of it all. He was only twenty four years old and yet he acted as if he were fifty. Of course shinobi never live long. Never reaching, well almost never reaching forty.

Sakura wondered what they would do with him if she decided to let him alive. Keep him in prison? She might as well kill him. If she let him live in Kohona the villagers would be too afraid of him. If she did it in secret? It would be no kind of life, but she could always ask him. She wasn't sure. She could keep him in the village, under protection and on constant watch, but would he want that? Would he want to live?

She could possibly return his vision. She was the top medic. Actually she was sure she could return his vision but if he lived on and she healed his eyes, he could go back to his life as a shinobi. Of course if she did heal them he could never use his sharingan again. She wondered if he would accept that. Of course seeing at all is better then not seeing so perhaps. Of course she would only ask if he wanted to consider it after he decided if he wanted to live as a person in this village, if he quits his shinobi ways, if he's loyal to her and the village.

But is a Uchiha really an Uchiha with out the Sharingan?

Sakura ran her fingers through Deidara's hair as she thought over all of this. She didn't even think about how she kept letting her guard down with Deidara, she trusted him actually. She wasn't sure why. He reminded her of Naruto ironically. Though he was much cuter. Not that she would tell Naruto he was cute at all much less that she thought Deidara was.

So she was back to what to do with Deidara. She liked him. She didn't want him to die and she knew it. It might have been a mistake to get attached to the two criminals. She couldn't help it thought.

" Sakura I like it here. I would prefer freedom, but since I get to see you and..." He blushed and paused as his arm tightened around her.

" I like it right were I am. Yeah." He sigh and pressed his mouth to hers again. She smiled softly against his mouth.

" I just bet you do perv." She said and pulled away.

" I'll be back later. Be a good boy Dei-chan." She teased. He winced. Reminded of his old partner Tobi.

" Alright Sakura-chan don't be too mean to Itachi-san. Yeah." She grinned an removed herself from his lap.

" I would never be as mean." She said innocently and laughed while leaving his cell.

**XXXX**

Each cell was sound proof so Itachi would never hear anything outside his cell walls no matter how good his hearing.

Itachi unlike Deidara was leaning against the wall, rather sitting against the wall. She had never found him in his futon. It seemed he was just about always in the spot he was now. As if he never moved. She had made sure he was not dead at one point in time. She had grabbed another tray of food for him.

" I brought food." She said. He didn't like being treated as a blind man so she didn't say who she was. He possibly knew by her Chakra signature alone anyway. He didn't need his eyes for that.

Itachi kept his eyes closed and she wondered if he was asleep.

" Would you like me to come back later Itachi-san?" She asked. He scoffed.

" If you plan to call me by my name do not add san to it Cherry blossom." He had never objected to it before, she wondered why he did now.

" Alright Itachi. Are you hungry?" He opened his black eyes and looked right at her. She swore he wasn't blind at all, but she had done a examination on him when he first came in and found he was blind after all.

" Yes." He answered. She walked to him slowly letting him hear her foot steps knowing she was coming closer.

She knelt in front of him and set the tray on his lap. He looked down at the food though he did not see it.

" What is it?" He asked. She hated that he couldn't see. She didn't feel pity, she just didn't like to see any one suffer.

" It is Ramen today. Tomorrow I will bring you something sweet. I know you like sweet things. You are so much more different from your little brother." She said softly.

" Ramen is harder to eat would you like me to feed you today?" He did not like for her to assume he could not eat by himself so she would ask, he didn't like help at all usually, but he seemed mellowed out since she first brought him in. He nodded once.

" Yes, thank you." She broke the chopsticks apart and began to feed him. She spoke to him while she did so.

" Sasuke came back to the village today Itachi." She informed him. He paused mid-chew.

" Would you like me to bring him to you?" Itachi smirked suddenly.

" Are you planning to have him kill me then?" She frowned and then lowered the food from his mouth.

" No of course not. Sasuke informed me he does not want revenge any more. I will not bring him here until he is trust worthy, but if you wish to see him then I will bring him, if not he will not come." Itachi mulled that over.

" I do not want to die." He informed her. She was surprised at his statement actually. She set the tray of food on the ground next to him and touched his hand. He jerked in surprise then relaxed. She moved her hand up slowly so he could feel her touch and not be surprised when she touched his cheek. His eyes showed panic at the touch, but his face didn't show it.

Itachi's eyes were still readable, but only because she was a medic and a very good ninja. She knew emotions and even Itachi showed them, even blind she could see his emotions in his eyes. He couldn't hide them from her even if he thought he did. It helped her actually with the seemingly emotionless Uchiha.

He was cold to the touch. Of course he would be sitting on the stone floor like he does all the time. She spent most of her free time with Itachi. Talking to him about herself, about her day, he spoke to her about Sasuke mostly, but some times he spoke about his life before Akatsuki, sometimes in it. He almost never told her details about the organization, but sometimes he would, not important important things, but she wondered if he cared what he kept secret any more since he no longer belonged to the organization.

He wouldn't tell her when she asked his questions about the Akatsuki, but he would sometimes tell her things on his own. More then Deidara had. Of course most of the things Itachi said she already knew from Sasori. Though one useful thing Itachi had told her was that they had two more demons to capture other then Naruto who they had always failed to do. He told her that Kisame had retired when he did. Because Akatsuki was mostly done with their plan.

She enjoyed spending time with Itachi and Deidara they put her at ease more so then when she was out in the real word. With her friends and working. She worked all day and most of the night. She spent most of her day in her office doing paperwork, assigning missions, reading the reports, approving or vetoing laws. When she wasn't in the office she was at the hospital, and if she wasn't there she was here.

She slept less then Itachi did. She gained an hour a night sometimes not even that. She had collapsed twice at the hospital and Hinata her secretary had found her asleep more then once at her desk. Sakura reminded her self of Tsunade more each day.

Sakura had to drink Sake just to calm herself down some days. All the pressure and stress of working got to her. So much pressure on one person would do that to you. So when she came down here away from all that with two people who didn't know her from when she was young, who didn't know she was Hokage. She was relaxed. Getting away from that life and coming and letting the two tell her theirs. She sometimes enjoyed just sitting with them.

She liked brushing Deidara's hair, Itachi she wouldn't touch much. He did seem to like contact. So her touching his skin now, finally making it to his cheek was more then she had ever touched him. He was so still under her hand.

" Itachi if you don't want to die then you don't have to. I will make sure you don't." He was even stiffer under her touch now.

" Why?" She smiled.

" Because you don't want to die. I know you were only following orders when you killed your family. You actually didn't do everything they told you to, they wanted you to kill Sasuke, but you didn't. You didn't think he needed to die. He was still young, the clan had not polluted him. Yes I know all about this. I am not a fool. I knew when the Elders told me to keep you alive that you were innocent of the crime people believed of you. There is no reason for me to have you killed Itachi. So if you want to live then you can." Suddenly a cold drop hit her hand. She looked on in shock as another tear slid from his onyx eye.

She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. It must have been so difficult for him all these years. People believing he killed his family when he had only been following orders to do so. Having his brother hate him because he knew Sasuke would never understand, never allow himself to listen to Itachi long enough for him to explain why he had to do it, Sasuke would never listen to it any way. Too much anger at his families murder. To much hate. Though perhaps he would listen now? She wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to push anything at the moment.

Though Sasuke might make the argument that Itachi could have chosen to go against Kohona's Elders and not kill the clan, but then Itachi was the perfect ninja. He followed orders and still did. He was loyal to Kohona even if it was not loyal to him. Sakura wiped the tears with her thumb. Never again would a Ninja of her village have to go through what Itachi did. Never again.

But, at the moment she was comforting a shinobi who had people every where believe this horrible lie of him, for eleven years now. How good it would feel to have someone lift that weight off your shoulders. Have someone know it was only what you were ordered to do. Sakura didn't say anything about his tears. She wouldn't dare. She just watched and let her touch comfort him. There was nothing better for him then that.

**End chapter 2:**

**I know! Sad really! No flames! Yes Itachi is out of character... or is he? Dundundun. Poor Itachi! I think people should be nice to him! He's been through so much after all! Anyway I know this is so sad and all but I'm not even sure what the plot of this entire story is about really. I'm not sure. I just started writing. So if you don't like it don't read it, if you do then cool review! **

**You know I don't really like a few characters in Naruto like lets say Tenten. I don't know why I don't like her. Maybe because she likes Neji and I like Sakura with Neji who knows. I don't like Karin either thought who does? Hum.....I don't like Lee. I mean I don't like him with another character. I mean he's funny and everything but I would never pair him with Sakura. By the way if you have read my other stories you would realize Sakura is my fav girl character in Naruto. Then theres Itachi, Dei, Sasori, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru! Kakashi! Yes Kakashi lol. He amuses me. Hinata is cool too. She's so sweet ne? Anyway...so yeah. **

**I don't think people should be rude while reviewing, if you plan to rude say something nice or not at all ne? ^^ Later then!**

**Neji: I'm not even in this chapter lair!**

**Kyo: ( sweat drop) You know I planned you in there somewhere but I guess I thought wrong. **

**Neji: O.o**

**Kyo: But you'll be in the next chap.... I think.....**

**Neji: T.T**

**Naruto: I'm not even in this chapter!**

**Dei: Dirty things! Yeah!**

**Kyo: Ah you did them to her!**

**Dei: (Blush)**

**Sasuke: I am not always depressed. **

**Kyo: I know but I want you that way! I said you shall be the way I want and you will! It's my bloody story! If you don't like it then bleh!**

**Itachi:....**

**Kyo: ( wince) **

**Itachi: You wrote well.**

**Kyo: ( shocked) Wow. Thankx Itachi. **

**Itachi:....**

**Sakura: So Are Deidara and I together?**

**Kyo: Maybe....I don't know! XD**

**Kyo: What do you guys think?! Who do you want her with? **

**Kakashi: There was no Icha Icha **

**Kyo: Sorry maybe next time ne Kakashi?**

**Kakashi: ( pout.)**

**Neji: Put me in the next chapter at least! ( Holds kunai to throat)**

**Kyo: um sure sure Neji what ever you say...**

**Naruto: Some ones PMSing. **

**Neji: I'll kill you! ( Runs after Naruto with kunai)**

**Kyo: Well then! Later!**


	3. Life

**Bonjour mes amies! Yes this fic is in English! Lol Just thought I'd mess with your heads a little bit bwahhahaha. Did you all miss me? Of course not. Anyway! I have Internet finally! Yes cheer for me! ( the crowd goes wild!) ( sweat drop) Sorry 'bout that it's almost three am I get weird in the wee hours of the morn. ( sigh) Anyway! You know how long it's been since I said that in a fanfic! It's been too long! Anyway! Moving on! **

**Kyo: Let's see things to do in this chapter ( looks at note book intently) **

**Dei: ( looks over shoulder) I don't see anything written here. Yeah!**

**Kyo: Gah! What did you say! Thats...er...cause it's in invisible ink! Yeah!**

**Dei: Don't copy me yeah! **

**Kyo: ( sweat drop) Look a …..naked flying....Sakura!**

**Dei: ( flips around) Where!!!!!!! Yeah!**

**Kakashi: ICHA ICHA AT LAST!**

**Kyo: ( sweat drop)**

**Sakura: ( twitch....holds up fist.) Kyo I will kill you!**

**Kyo: Gah! SORRYY SAKURA-CHAN!**

**Naruto: Kyo is going to get killed by Sakura-chan and while he is being chased I will be telling you all that I am the main character of this story! HAHA! Take that Sasuke! I beat you! ( points at Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: ( sweat drops and shakes head) Whatever dobe.**

**Naruto: TEME!!!**

**Sasuke: ( Stuffs hands in pockets and walks away.)**

**Naruto: TEME GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Sasuke: ( already out the door)**

**Naruto: Anyway! I will now start the story!**

**Kyo: ( randomly yells while being chased) MY STORY! I AM THE BLOODY AUTHOR!**

**Sakura: DIEEEEE!!!!!!**

**Neji: Out of the way Uzumaki! I'm going to write this story and have my place in this book even if it kills me!**

**Naruto: O.o**

**Neji: Now Kyo does not own Naruto, me or any of the other shows characters. Do not sue him because he would be very angry with you if you did, now where was I? Oh yes! **

_**Neji Hyuuga walked along the road side looking for the Hokage. He was planning an epic Mission to stone to capture the remaining Akatsuki on a solo mission. Everyone said it was a suicide mission but the great Neji Hyuuga would concur-**_

**Kyo: Okay enough of that Neji! I'm the writer! **

**Naruto: Wheres Sakura-chan?**

**Kyo: ( grins innocently) Icha icha anyone? **

**Kakashi: YES!!!!!! ( laughs manically while watching Deidara kiss Sakura senseless. )**

**Naruto: OMG Sakura-chan!**

**Kyo: So anyway! Onward! Don't mind these freaks!**

**Everyone else: HEY!**

_**Chapter 2 recap: **_

_Though Sasuke might make the argument that Itachi could have chosen to go against Kohona's Elders and not kill the clan, but then Itachi was the perfect ninja. He followed orders and still did. He was loyal to Kohona even if it was not loyal to him. Sakura wiped the tears with her thumb. Never again would a Ninja of her village have to go through what Itachi did. Never again. _

_But, at the moment she was comforting a Shinobi who had people every where believe this horrible lie of him for eleven years now. How good it would feel to have someone lift that weight off your shoulders. Have someone know it was only what you were ordered to do. Sakura didn't say anything about his tears. She wouldn't dare. She just watched and let her touch comfort him. There was nothing better for him then that. _

_**End chapter 2 recap:**_

**Chapter 3-Life **

Sakura sighed as she sat at her office in the Hokage tower. She had paperwork and more paperwork to do. She sipped the Sake and set the cup down harder then necessary. This was going to drive her mad. She had been doing paperwork for a day straight. She had to go feed Itachi and Deidara!

She needed out but the Elders commanded her that she had to get this work done or they would punish her. She wasn't afraid of them, but they threatened Naruto and her team demoting them to genin. Sakura had agreed to spend her day here finishing the work.

She liked life so much better when she was out on missions, when she fought and traveled through out the shinobi nations. So what had happened to her life? Oh yes she was the all powerful Hokage who took orders from a bunch of old coots in white. Where had her life gone? She had planned on becoming the greatest shinobi and she had, but now she was helplessly stuck being bored all day doing paperwork. Nothing exciting happened all day. She was actually wishing Deidara would escape again to give her something to do other then this crap!

She sighed again and took another drink. Too bad as Hokage she could no longer go on missions as a ninja. She was too important to leave her village now. ' _To valuable _' as the elders put it. She wanted to shove this paperwork up their no good, old crinkly butts! Yeah! She sweat dropped. Naruto was rubbing off on her a bit too much. She shook her head and looked out the window. It was almost sundown. The two Akatsuki or ex-Akatsuki hadn't ate all day and she wanted to go to the Elders about having Itachi released into the village.

She would promise to keep him contained away from the Village if she had to. She would let him live with her even. Not that she was home more then an hour, a night even less then that lately. She fell asleep most of the time where ever she fell. Lately which has been at her desk.

Even it helped Itachi what about Dei? What would she do to save him? Was there anything? Anything at all? She ran a hand over her face.

What had happened to her exciting life anyway? She had had so many plans. The things she had to worry about most was keeping her teammates healthy and alive. Now she had to take care of two ex-Akatsuki, and a village? Where was the good old times? She regretted now not ever having a boyfriend. Not ever having that first kiss. Okay Deidara had taken that from her but still before yesterday she hadn't. But Dei wasn't her boyfriend. He was someone who she was to gain information from.

So why did she feel like she stuck a swarm of bees down her throat at saying that?

Because it was untrue now.

Once she started to get to know Deidara and Itachi she realized they were no longer the fearsome two Akatsuki anymore they were her friends, and Deidara was....hers. She liked him touching her like he did. She liked touching and teasing him. She loved his hair, his eyes, and that blush. It made her smile to see him happy. Just as it made her happy to sit and talk- or more like listen- to Itachi.

They were her friends and she was afraid for them. But no matter what she still regretted things she never got to do and now couldn't. She would be forever far to busy to have a boyfriend, let alone a husband. She couldn't even take care of a dog at this point let alone a family. So there would be no way for her to even think about it more then this.

Sakura wanted to be loved, she wanted to have a mate to care for her. To love her. To want her children. She wanted a family. She wanted to set a new person into the world. A person that was made from a part of her. She wanted to have a little ninja son, or daughter, to teach them all she knew. She wanted to see Naruto and Hinata's children. She wanted to see Shikamaru and Ino's kids. She wanted to see the next generation grow up to be fine Ninja. She wanted to see peace in the world. But Sakura had a feeling she wouldn't see any of it.

She knew one thing for sure. Deidara was the closest thing she ever had to a lover, and Itachi as close a friend as the rest of the rookie 12.

She had to take care of her village of course, but those two needed her help more. She had to save Deidara, and make sure Itachi lived the life he wanted. For he never deserved to be punished for doing all he was told. She would make sure Itachi was a hero once more in Kohona. She would make sure Deidara lived. She just wasn't sure how. She didn't care if she died along the way. At least she would make someone else's life better. At least she could get adventure. She couldn't complain after that.

Sakura put the last paper down in a pile and stood, stretching then she poofed into the prison. She grabbed food and set them on two trays. She added extra food because she had not feed them all day and hurried to the two of their cells. She went into Deidara's first as usual.

" I won't kiss you any more if it makes you so mad that you won't feed me Sakura-chan! Yeah!" Deidara said from his futon. Sakura blushed slightly.

" That's not the reason. This wasn't punishment Dei-chan. I had too much work. My higher ups would allow me to leave or my team mates would have suffered. If it would have just been me in trouble I would have come earlier but I didn't want Naruto, and Sai getting in trouble." Deidara walked up and kissed her cheek as he took the food from her.

" I'll let you get back to it then. We can....you can see me later, go see Itachi-san yeah." Sakura smiled slightly and shut the door behind her then walked a few steps across the hall to Itachi's cell.

He was as usual in the same spot in the corner. Against the wall as if he were asleep.

" I'm sorry I'm late Itachi. I had so much work to do. My teammates would have been punished if I didn't follow orders. Forgive me for being so late." He opened his onyx sightless eyes as he looked right at her with out seeing her.

" Do not apologize to me cherry blossom. I am your captive after all. It is natural for captives to not eat every day." She winced.

" Your not a captive Itachi. Not for long anyway." Itachi frowned then smiled sadly at her.

" Decide to kill me after all?" She scoffed.

" I told you. Your not going to die. You don't want to so you don't have to." Itachi gave her a odd look as if she were insane.

" I don't understand." Sakura about had a heart attack on the spot. An Uchiha admitting he didn't understand something! Unheard of!

" You did nothing wrong Itachi. You do not deserve to be held here. You will reside under my care in Kohona. As a citizen. The towns folk won't understand it for the longest time until the information is known about this betrayal, so I will make sure you are kept out of the public until they know not to kill you on the spot. I will give you anything you want, any time." She blushed as she realized the way it sounded.

Only Itachi Uchiha could ever make her feel so embarrassed with out ever saying a word.

" A citizen?" He asked clearly puzzled.

" Yes. Do you want that?" Itachi felt touched that she had asked instead of assuming. Maybe the cherry blossom wasn't such a back kid after all.

" I would....like to get out of this cell." He answered and she smiled regardless of him not being able to see it.

" I promise I will get you out soon. I just can't now. Perhaps in a week. Do you think you will be alright until then? I have to find a way to get Deidara out as well. That will be more difficult I'm afraid." Itachi raised and eye brow.

" You want to get him out?" She nodded then almost hit herself.

" Yes. I want him out also. Deidara is special to me. I would never keep him here if I had to, plus he's in a bind. He can't tell us about Akatsuki, and we can't let him go, if he doesn't tell us anything soon he will be killed and even I can't stop that with out becoming a traitor myself and if I must. I will." Itachi looked just a bit surprised.

" So you care about the kid as much as a risk to your self?" She grinned.

" I would do the same for you, heck, I actually am Itachi." He flushed just a little. He had not been showed such...respect and felt such gratitude in a very long time to a ninja of Kohona, or any on to that matter. He wasn't sure what to even say to her.

" Do you want me to help you eat? I only had enough time to make a salad and grab some bread and chips. I wanted you guys to eat as soon as I could get here." Itachi smiled.

" I think I can manage on my own this time." He told her. She nodded.

" Would you like a bath after this? After you eat that is..I mean your last bath was.....almost five days ago. I'm sure you wish to take one. I should have helped you get a bath days ago, theres no excuse for that." Itachi was starting to like this girl more and more. She wasn't like most useless ninja who only cared about themselves.

" I do not need your help washing myself." He had to tease her it was so fun.

" Of course not...I ...I didn't mean in the literal sense." She stuttered trying to make him understand. He chuckled and she realized he was messing with her, and she hit his arm. He just laughed harder.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sakura walked into her office, at the hospital. She ran a hand through her hair. Ugh she needed a bath. She wanted a bath, she wondered if she could get one before getting some sleep. She needed sleep however too, though it wouldn't be the first time she chose a bath over rest. Some things are just more important.

She had been called in to the hospital because that bloody Hyuuga doesn't know how to not get himself injured. He came back from a solo mission a few days ago, but told her he wasn't injured. Lair. He had a concussion, four broken ribs, a broken wrist, and at least a leg fracture. She didn't even want to know how he received all of them, or how much pain he must have been in those three days.

She had scolded him, telling him that if he had waited any longer he could have healed with his ribs broken, his wrist broken, and could have died from the concussion. Head injuries are more then just serious. She needed to get that man a nurse to attend him all the time after every mission no matter what the Hyuuga said.

She had been so busy she didn't even think more about how to save Deidara. Sasuke had asked when she wanted to start his medic training. She had forgotten about that and it was only yesterday. Or was that two days ago? See her days even mixed together. On top of all the crap she had to do now, she had Sasuke to work with. She had volunteered herself for this anyway so she couldn't back out. Plus no other doctor would work with Sasuke.

Sakura stood from her desk and poofed to her house. Entering she sensed a foreign chakra. She was on instant guard. " Don't worry It's just me Sakura." She relaxed then tensed again.

"Crap I forgot to put you back in your cell." She said to Deidara.

" You ran out after telling me to take a shower. I was offended. Do I smell that bad? Yeah." He came around the corner sniffing his arm. She smiled.

" No of course not. I just can't believe I forgot. You could have escaped and I wouldn't have been the wiser." He shrugged.

" I have something to stay here for. Yeah." She blushed.

" Of course I could always lie and have you and Itachi here with me. Or I could simply ask the Elders to allow me to keep the two of you here with me." Deidara frowned at her.

" I don't think that will work Sakura-chan, yeah." She shrugged.

" Can always try. I've been following their orders very well, if they don't give me leeway I'll quit." Sakura wondered if she really would. Perhaps she should hand it over to Naruto after all. It was his dream.

It was too much stress. Though Tsunade had never made it seem easy rather the opposite. Sakura knew how bad the job would take a toll on her, but she had accepted anyway. She had been a fool to accept the job. She was qualified yes, but...this was just too much. Though she always prided herself at being the one who always said yes to a job. What an idiot she really was.

" I guess I can put you back tomorrow. There's no harm in keeping you here. You won't kill me will you Dei-chan?" He gave her an insulted look. She smiled.

" I didn't think so." He blushed.

" I am honored to have your trust Sakura-chan." She grinned.

" Yeah well don't get any ideas about sleeping here Dei-chan. You can sleep in my bed but that's it." He grinned at her with his gray eyes twinkling.

" I wouldn't take advantage Sakura-chan. Yeah." He said honestly. She frowned at him then nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura awoke strangely in the middle of the night., She wasn't sure why and then she went perfectly still as hot air fanned her neck from behind her. Warm arms wrapped around her waist already holding her close. She blushed. Where was she? How did she get in this position again?

Wait this was her room. Ah yes she remembered now. She had let Deidara stay when she had been to lazy to take him back. She had left him here after his shower, all alone while she went to the hospital on an emergency. It was stupid of her to do, but she did trust the blond and he didn't escape though if he had it would have solved all the current problems.

So why has she awakened this late at night? Then she heard it. She growled out a low curse then threw a blanket over Deidara's face. He yelped, but she put a hand over his mouth and hissed into his covered ear.

" Quiet Deidara." He went still.

" Sleep or rather act like it. Keep yourself covered." He nodded and then two black ops appeared in her bed room.

" Hokage-sama." One black covered ANBU asked. Deidara stilled even more beside her. She winced. She didn't want him knowing she was Hokage.

" Yes?" She asked. The second black op spoke.

" The Uchiha's old team is in the village." For a moment Sakura thought he meant Itachi's old team, then she realized it was Sasuke's.

" Are they after the Uchiha?" She asked her tone hard.

" It seems that way. The Uchiha is in the hospital trying to master a healing Jutsu you set out for him to do. He doesn't seem to be plotting anything, but I wouldn't put him past it." Sakura shrugged.

" Very well. Capture team Hebi, and if you are attacked kill them all." She said with out emotion. The two black ops nodded and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

She uncovered Deidara's head and he looked up at her with wide eyes.

" Your the Hokage? Why didn't you tell me Sakura-chan? Your risking your position for me? Why?" She pressed a kiss to his parted lips.

" Because I know you are not a bad person. I know you Dei-chan, and I will do anything to protect you. My title does not matter as much as you and Itachi do to me. My friends always come first." She smiled then stood.

" I have to take you back to the cell now. I have to work. I don't want anyone coming to my house and finding you here." Deidara grinned at her.

" Don't want anyone to find your secret lover?" She blushed and hit his arm.

" No, so not what I meant. My friends stop by all the time, Naruto just walks in. Though most of my friends don't care and just come in anyway. So I don't want them stumbling on you and attacking." He understood.

" Lets go." She said and waited for him to stand before taking his hand and disappearing with him in a poof of smoke. They reappeared in the hall way in front of his cell. She opened the door and he walked in.

" We'll talk later Dei-chan I'll explain then." He nodded and sighed as she shut him back in his prison.

**End chapter:**

**Yes that is that chapter! Bwahahaha. You know three chapters and I have yet to figure out what the point of this story really is, or the name of it for that matter. I have yet to even post this on fanfic! I am such a bad person. I really need to update my other stories! Though Kyo can not be forced to write! So ha! Anyway I hope you guys liked that chapter! Review! Review Please? NO FLAMES ^^**

**Neji: ….**

**Kyo: Are you satisfied?**

**Neji: You call that my grand entrance? I was just mentioned!**

**Kyo: Hey, hey I said you'd be in it, not that you'd make an appearance! **

**Neji: ( sulks in corner)**

**Kyo: Ah poor Neji.**

**Kakashi: Icha Icha?**

**Kyo: Not this chapter.**

**Kakashi: ( cries off into the night)**

**Gai: My rival! I shall cry a hundred more sorrowful youthful tears then you!**

**Kakashi: Leave me to my suffering!**

**Gai: Never! ( chases Kakashi off into the night crying for unknown reasons)**

**Sasuke: Am I going to be in this story again?**

**Kyo: yep next chapter is for you Sasuke. **

**Sasuke: finally. I was getting bored watching all this fluffly crap between Sakura and my brother. ( Shutters)**

**Itachi: I do not mind in the least.**

**Dei: I just bet you don't perv! Yeah!**

**Itachi: I rather take that in offense.**

**Dei: Sakura-chan is mine! Back off Uchiha! Yeah!**

**Itachi: That is yet to be seen.**

**Dei: How can you say that yeah! I slept in her bed!**

**Itachi: That is not proof. **

**Dei: Kyo isn't Sakura-chan mine! Yeah!**

**Kyo: er... well... ( runs away from both men.)**

**Dei and Itachi: ( looks after the disappeared Kyo open mouthed)**

**Dei: Hey! Yeah!**

**Itachi: ….**

**Kyo: ( sneaks head in) Later! ( runs as Deidara and Itachi spot him)**


	4. Sasuke's night

**Yo. I have returned with the next chapter! Yes love me all of you! Bwhahaha! I still have yet to post this even with four chapters already. I guess I figure that I would try to at least see where this is going before I published it, besides that I still haven't named it! Isn't that horrible? Well maybe if I would find out what this story is really about then I could name it appropriately? I have so many problems, sigh. Anyway! Hope you like this chapter ne?**

**Kyo**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto if I did..well.( Laughs manically) Lets just say it would be a very different story indeed. **

**Neji: I hate you. **

**Kyo: I know, I know. ( pets hair)**

**Neji: Hate you. ( rocks back in forth.)**

**Sasuke: Why do you torture the Hyuuga?**

**Kyo: Well if I didn't, then who would I pick on?**

**Sasuke: You pick on me.  
**

**Kyo: yes and It amuses me, but I torture Neji because it make me laugh to see his pain.**

**Neji: hate you....hate you....hate you.... **

**Sasuke: What are you planning to achieve from this?**

**Kyo: Neji will one day enjoy his torment.**

**Sasuke: then what?**

**Kyo: Then I will kill him. ( Says pointy)**

**Neji: ( stops rocking and looks up to Kyo who is still petting his long brown hair)**

**Kyo: ?**

**Neji: Master.**

**Kyo: ….**

**Sasuke: O.o Well this is awkward....( tries to sneak away)**

**Kyo: You can not fool me, I will not kill you for submitting. I know you wish for it after I have tortured you so.**

**Neji: (Glares and goes back to rocking) Hate you, hate you, hate you, hate you, hate you, hate you...**

**Kyo: ( grins and starts petting hair again)**

**Sasuke: Start the story already.**

**Kyo: very well. **

**Neji: Kyo does not own the story, and will not even put me in it, so what does it matter? Why are you reading this anyway? It doesn't even have me in it! I mean what sort of no good crappy-**

**Kyo: ( slams hand over mouth cutting Neji off) Heh heh, read on please?**

_**Chapter three recap:**_

" _I have to take you back to the cell now. I have to work. I don't want anyone coming to my house and finding you here." Deidara grinned at her. _

" _Don't want anyone to find your secret lover?" She blushed and hit his arm._

" _No, so not what I meant. My friends stop by all the time, Naruto just walks in. Though most of my friends don't care and just come in anyway. So I don't want them stumbling on you and attacking." He understood. _

" _Lets go." She said and waited for him to stand before taking his hand and disappearing with him in a poof of smoke. They reappeared in the hall way in front of his cell. She opened the door and he walked in. _

" _We'll talk later Dei-chan I'll explain then." He nodded and sighed as she shut him back in his prison. _

_**End chapter three recap:**_

**Chapter four: Sasuke's night.**

Sakura went straight from Deidara's cell to the hospital to see Sasuke. If he was still there practicing the Jutsu she asked him to learn, then he needed to be watched. The hospital wasn't busy but, she wanted someone watching Sasuke anyway. Specially with his old team in the village.

With the black ops trailing after them, she would see Sasuke and make sure he was not meeting up with them, and betraying the village once again. Even though everyone else doubted him, Sakura had a feeling that he was true to his word. That he actually wanted to be back, and accepted again. She didn't believe the worst of him.

She didn't think he would be on an undercover mission of any sort. Of course she had been wrong about him before, though for some reason she could not think he would do such a thing. He seemed sincere in wanting to learn to be a Medic, he also seemed sincere when he said he no longer wanted revenge. She knew she had not been a fool in believing him. At least she hoped she had not.

Sasuke stood in one of the empty rooms he was allowed to use. He first had to practice on healing small animals. He had a tiny bird on the bed. It's wing was broken. Sakura has started him off on this little bird, and he was concerned he would kill the thing.

Sakura has left him to do this one thing. He was going to learn something new. In all the time he had spent trying to gain power, he had learned few very useful things. Now he comes home after all these years, and not only does he get to learn new things, but Itachi is captured for him. He should have never left in the first place.

After doing all those horrible things, seeing so much death and destruction, causing so much death, and destruction himself. He never thought he would come back and feel safe, feel at home. Even with his clan gone, all save his brother and himself, he felt like he belonged in this village.

In Kohona with Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and all the others. Sasuke had only been home once. He unpacked what little he carried and then came to the hospital, though Sakura would not be here until later. He asked to watch some of the Medic work. They had with reluctance allowed him to sit in with a few sessions .

He observed and now he tried this healing thing himself. He had never been one to care about healing, he left that up to medic's, but now that he realized it, it would be very useful to be able to heal himself if he was injured or if any one else was. Plus with out missions for two years, he might as well pick up a hobby, and why not one that would help?

Sasuke winced as the bird let out a strangled sound. He looked down at the things and realized he had not been concentrating. The bird was still breathing so he had not -thankfully- killed it. Yet the breathing was labored and the bird looked worse then it had before. He wished Sakura was not so busy that she could not train him properly, but what could one expect from the Hokage?

He felt weird saying that. Sakura as Hokage? He never though it possible. He had always envisioned it would be Naruto if any of his friends, not Sakura. Though so far she seemed to make a very good Hokage, though he had only been here a few days.

He had thought long and hard about seeing Itachi. He no longer wanted to kill him. He knew Itachi was a blind man. He would not dishonor himself by killing him, though Itachi was far beyond capable to kill him even with out eye site. Sakura would not have suggested he come see Itachi, if he would be a danger to Sasuke.

Still he was hesitant to accept, to visit. It had been a long time since he saw Itachi. What if his new resolve to not want revenge wavered? He did not want to destroy Sakura's trust in him. Maybe he just needed more time to think about it. He still didn't understand why Itachi would talk so fondly of him.

All those times he encountered Itachi, his older brother had urged him on, tried to get him angry so he would attack. Why would he do such things if he cared about him? Why would he even kill the clan in the first place? He wondered about that more then anything. Why did he do it?

Sasuke started a little when a female pressed herself boldly to his back. Her hand coming out in front of him and over the bird where his hand shook. His hands stopped glowing blue immediately and he watched as the females hands started to heal the little bird.

The female had the smell of cherry blossoms and curves that pressed into his back, like the finest fitting bed. She was so soft and the way she was pressed against him let him know how small she really was. She looked so much bigger. Well not fat, but larger as in taller. Perhaps it was because she had so much power, that when you looked at her she didn't seem dainty or small, she seemed powerful.

With out looking at her, but rather feeling her, he realized she was quite small actually. So much shorter then him and so much smaller, as if she didn't eat enough, though she was curved perfectly. Not too slim or too plump.

Why was he thinking this exactly?

When the little bird stopped breathing harshly and moved about, it blinked large yellow eyes up at him. It tweeted and started flapping its wings. She had healed the bird of the broken wing also.

She moved back and he regretted that she did. He wanted to feel her small, but curvy body pressed to his again.

He had never really liked the touch of anyone let alone female. So it startled him when he found that he rather enjoyed Sakura's touch. Though perhaps he wasn't so surprised considering he had not only a few days ago had been thinking of her as sexy and beautiful.

He turned and faced her, looking down at the pink haired beauty. She looked to have just rouse from bed. Her hair was ruffled and her clothes were thrown on as if she had little time. She had showered earlier that night he noted. The cherry scent had dimmed. Was it her natural scent then? He had thought it was a perfume or soap. Of course she would be the one to smell like blossoms naturally considering her hair and name sake.

She wore a mens dress shirt, he wasn't sure who it belonged to, because it certainly wasn't hers it was too large. The sleeves were down way past her hands when she lowered her arms to her sides. Her shorts she always wore were not visible since the shirt was so large. Of course Sakura would no longer have to dress like a Ninja because she was Hokage. Of course he saw there was a slight bulge at her hip, where he knew a pack was holding weapons, so she was armed even if she didn't look it.

Her jade eyes were just a little dark in the too bright room. He knew he probably looked a mess. His hair was not brushed, he had showered at the hospital( since the Uchiha manor no longer had running water), but he knew he worked up a sweat so he probably smelled like he needed a shower again. He had been trying to heal the bird for several hours. It wasn't as easy as he thought it was. It took chakra control he realized he didn't have.

He of course had finally gotten out of that horrible butt bow, and that awful clothing Orochimaru made him where. Since he had no clothes at home to fit him, when he got to the hospital they had let him borrow white hospital scrubs. He wondered how he looked in them. It's not like he had been too concerned about his appearance while training here, but now that the beautiful Medic stood in front of him he was self conscious that he looked a mess.

" Hokage- sama" he bowed slightly, not deeply because she still stood rather close.

" Sasuke. I think you should learn better chakra control before you try this again. Also your concentration is very poor." He flushed. Yeah he knew that. He had been thinking too much on everything else, but the stupid bird.

" However..." She began and it perked his interest.

" When Lady Tsunade had first begin to teach me it had taken me a very long time to heal what she ordered me to. You progressed very far. I am sure you are tired. Will you come with me? I am feeling rather hungry." He was confused but he nodded. She reached around him, her small hand placed innocently against his hip, as she leaned over and picked up the forgotten bird.

His breath hitched. She looked at him when she moved back curiously. As if she didn't realized she was touching him so much. Perhaps she didn't. Maybe she was just treating him like she did anyone else. He certainly hoped not. He liked to think she was giving him favor by touching him so freely, though he wondered if he was a fool for thinking it.

When he did not say anything under her curiosity she left the question in her eyes go, and turned to go out the door. He followed close behind. The halls were just as bright as the room they were just in and the hospital smelled even more like aseptic, and faintly copper.

Sasuke wondered why the hospital was always so bright, though he realized of course that the doctors would need to see very well if they were to heal their patients. Although he knew the lights grew annoying after a while, giving even him a migraine. He wondered how the Medics could do it so many hours a day.

Sakura lead him to a cafeteria on the ground floor. They gathered food, and coffee and then Sakura walked them back up stairs. This time to her office. Or what seemed like it to Sasuke. He sat on a couch and ate his food. He was rather hungry.

" A nurse said you came early and did not leave at all. It is very late and she said you had not eaten a thing." He blushed. He had been too caught up to eat.

" Strength comes from a physical and healthy body. If you do not nourish that body it will not support you." He was embarrassed. He knew that.

" Don't worry Sasuke. I have done it also. We all forget sometimes." She smiled at him reassuringly. How could a female be so beautiful? So stunning even? He wasn't sure. He had never felt or thought this way in all his life.

" You need rest. I noticed that the Uchiha compound, though taken care of in your absence, is alright. I wish you to come stay with me for a few days." He started to protest when she sent him a look. His mouth closed instantly.

" Of course until you are secure in your home. You will need many things before you can live in your old house Sasuke. I will not get around to it unfortunately for a few days. In the mean time you will have to make do at my home." He wasn't sure he could even argue with her at the moment let alone at all.

Why not? It didn't matter much to him. He did need supplies for his house he had so very little with him when he came back. He didn't really have a job or money, so what was he to say, no? She was the Hokage her word was absolute. So he would do as she asked.

" In the morning I will take you shopping. It seems you need that most of all." he flushed as he looked down at the borrowed garments.

" Come. I am feeling tired." They were done eating after all. He didn't really remember the taste of the food he just consumed. No wonder he almost killed that bird, he wasn't focused at all on the world around him only his thoughts really.

**XXXXXX**

Sasuke had never been in Sakura's home. It was large and roomy. Very nice. Though ti seemed just as empty as his house in the compound. Most likely because there was no one else here. What did he except anyway some random male to come bouncing out of a bed room claiming to be her husband or something?

Maybe...

Sakura showed him around and he ended up in a extra room. The room was in the middle of the house and had no windows. He didn't really think anything of it at the time. It was a simple room. A bed and a dresser. There was a closet connected to the room, yet he had nothing to put in it.

He had burned all his other clothes. The only thing remaining being what he wore now. She seemed to notice this and frowned. She left him to his new room for a few days and then returned a few moments later with a pair of black ninja pants and a fishnet shirt.

" They are Sai's. He leaves his clothes here all the time." Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

" Naruto and Kakashi too. My house is the closest to the training grounds. They come here after training to shower and change. I'm not here much anyway, so at least this old house gets some use. " Sakura said. He took the clothes warily.

She smiled. He frowned. He still wasn't use to the feelings he felt stirring in his gut at that smile of hers. It made his breath come a little faster and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

" Since I am never here, those boys think they can run around my house in the nude. It is interesting to walk in with three fully naked men in my kitchen eating my food." Sasuke tried to imagine that and failed. He couldn't see it.

Naruto maybe, but not Kakashi or his replacement. Though Sakura would gain nothing to lie to him about this.

" The shower is down the hall of course. Use it as you see fit." She said.

" Sleep well." She said and then turned and left before he could thank her for anything. Though he had not said those words often or much at all. He trailed out of the room to the bathroom to shower.

The water felt as good as the food had. He was glad for the hot water. It seemed there were many things he had to do. At least he had time to get them done. It seemed he wasn't going anywhere for two years.

As Sasuke showered he tried very hard not to think of how it felt to have Sakura against his back, or her hand at his hip. Splayed just so. He fanned his hand at the place on his hip she had touched him. His hand was indeed larger then her smaller one of course.

Sasuke looked slightly right of where his hand rested. If she had moved her hand only a few inches that way- He flushed an unhealthy shade of red. What was he even doing... let alone thinking? He shook his head and jerked his hand away from his own body. What a perverted person he was turning out to be.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sakura did not dare go to sleep, while she watched for Team Hebi to come for Sasuke. She would be a careless Ninja and even worse Hokage if she let Sasuke turn back to his old team.

One lone ANBU appeared in her room after the puff of white smoke dissipated.

" Report." She commanded of the hawk masked nin. He bowed and then spoke in a deep soothing voice.

" Team Hebi has left the village after a failed attempt to locate the Uchiha. We have no doubt they shall return until they have found him Hokage-sama." She nodded. She had no doubt either.

" If I am not with Sasuke Uchiha, I would like at least one nin with him at all time, and one ANBU following at a unnoticed distance." The ANBU bowed quickly and disappeared in the same puff of white smoke he had appeared in.

Sakura could feel at least one ANBU out side her home even now watching guard so she could sleep. She smirked as she saw the hawk masked ANBU out her window. His coffee colored hair blew up around him in suddenly harsh breeze.

The Hyuuga would never listen to her when she told him to rest. Here he was back on a mission again, this time for her, herself. He of course was the one in charge of guarding her tonight. At least one ANBU at her house when she was there. ANBU followed her almost everywhere for her safety the only place they could not go was the prison.

At least she could get a hour of sleep. She had to wake at six am to do a shift at the hospital. For some reason there were more and more nin coming in injured badly. It took all of her staff to treat them all, she was short handed, another reason for her to try to train Sasuke. He had nothing better to do in the two years he would be stuck in the village. He would be very helpful to them if he learned Medic Jutsu.

Sakura let her eyes close. She would probably get only this hour for the day. Perhaps tomorrow wouldn't be as eventful. Though chances were it would be worse.

**Chapter end:**

**Yep thats that chap down too. What did you think? Had some Sasuke action in there. Lol. Yeah, I told you it wasn't a Sakura Sasuke fic, so no don't expect to much more. It's strictly one sided. Though I'm a very evil person so people shall be tortured. Males especially by Sakura. That is just hot let me tell you. Anyway! Please review!**

**Neji: Finally!**

**Kyo: I know, You should praise me!**

**Neji: I don't think so.**

**Kyo: But I finally added you!**

**Neji: I had two sentences I don't call that a very good entrance. **

**Kyo: At least your in it cry baby. Ino and Choji and Shikamaru's not in it. **

**Shikamaru: So troublesome.**

**Kyo: See! **

**Neji: I still hate you.**

**Kyo: Yes, yes we all know.**

**Sasuke: I like this chapter,**

**Kyo: I just bet you do perv.**

**Itachi: Why is my foolish brother in it and not I?**

**Dei: Yeah! Why aren't I in this chapter?**

**Kyo: ( sweat drop) Well....Sasuke is also a main character. Soooo.....live with his appearances!**

**Itachi and Dei: Sakura is mine! **

**Kyo: And she will be! Just chill Sasuke doesn't get Sakura.**

**Sasuke: ( glowers)**

**Kyo: Sorry, I don't want you to have the girl, I'm feeling evil toward you at the moment.**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Kyo: ( pulls out a chainsaw) Ohh Sasuke.... Lets play a game!**

**Sasuke: ( goes pale)**

**Kyo: (Laughing evilly. )**

**Dei: I will be in the next chapter so read it! Yeah!**

**Itachi: A will also be in the next chapter. **

**Dei: Bai! Yeah!**

**Itachi: Leave now. **

**Dei and Kyo: ( Looks at Itachi oddly.)**

**Itachi: What?**

**Kyo: ( sweat drop) Bye guys.**


	5. Sakura's house

**Yo. I am back again with another chapter. It was like two seconds ago that I finished the last. I'm on a freaking roll. Anyway! You got to see Neji last chapter go Neji! Sasuke was the main subject last chapter but this time it's back to Sakura! Itachi and Dei come back in too yippee! Moving on!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto....Lets not go there. **

**Kyo: Well lets see what we shall do in this chapter shall we?**

**Dei: I am afraid to find out, Yeah.**

**Kakashi: Icha Icha? ( looks at with puppy dog eyes.)**

**Kyo: Perhaps....**

**Kakashi: Yes! ( runs around waving arms and crying tears of joy. ) **

**Gai: ( Pops up and starts trying to beat Kakashi at what ever the heck Kakashi seemed to be doing)**

**Lee: Yes Gai-sensei!**

**Kyo: Don't even start. Lets move on to the chapter already. **

**Lee: But....**

**Kyo: No.**

**Lee: Un-youthful ( mutters under breath)**

**Kyo: Heard that. ( holds up kunai)**

**Lee: Master!**

**Kyo: Thats more like it. ( lowers kunai.)**

_**Chapter four recap:**_

_At least she could get a hour of sleep. She had to wake at six am to do a shift at the hospital. For some reason there were more and more nin coming in injured badly. It took all of her staff to treat them all, she was short handed, another reason for her to try to train Sasuke. He had nothing better to do in the two years he would be stuck in the village. He would be very helpful to them if he learned Medic Jutsu's._

_Sakura let her eyes close. She would probably get only this hour for the day. Perhaps tomorrow wouldn't be as eventful. Though chances were it would be worse. _

_**End chapter recap:**_

**Chapter five: Sakura's house**

Sakura's day consisted of work at the hospital and then paper work. She stopped to check on a few patients who she treated at their homes. After she finished all this she went home. It was only noon. She had so much more to do, first of all she need to go feed Itachi and Deidara.

She sweat dropped. That sounded like they were pets, but they weren't. She would get them out soon. She promised. Five more days and she would- weather the Elders like it or not- bust Itachi from prison and put him to her house. He did not deserve to be in a cell for only doing what he was told to by Kohona.

Deidara she knew she had to work harder at. She did everything so far, that the Elders asked of her. Buttering them up, so that when she asked about having Deidara live with her and Itachi in the village under her care, then perhaps they would allow it. She didn't see how it was going to work out, but perhaps it would. Maybe she would reason with the village Elders that Deidara would be useful as a shinobi.

Though they no doubt would not let him join their ranks being once a missing-nin and Akatsuki member. Though she could say that he had a unique kekkei genki and he could be an asset Though then if they accepted that they would have him married off and having children for them.

Sakura had not a clue how she was going to get Deidara out. If he did not tell her information on Akatsuki in two weeks the Elders would order her again to kill him. She had already pressed it out for almost two months now. The Elders did not think she could break him. She could, but at what cost? Sakura could not protect Deidara as much as she wanted to.

If he betrayed Akatsuki he would be killed, if he didn't he would be killed. So he really had no way out. She couldn't even help him escape. He didn't want to leave since she was here for him now. A part of his life, a reason to live that he never had before.

He would not leave the village with out her, so she would have to either betray her village and go off with him, or she would have to come up with a very good plan to reason with the Elders into, some how, allowing him to remain in her care out of prison.

Perhaps she could make up a Jutsu that only she could know, that compelled who ever she wished to obey her will, thus if she said to be loyal he would. Maybe the Elders would buy that... No they would want a demonstration. Though if she had all ANBU or any one they picked play along with her, then she could stand a chance. She wasn't sure that would work. She left that plan to the back burner as she tried to think up more.

She of course came up empty. Only an hour of sleep was not doing her very well in the brain function area. She felt dazed. Perhaps she should skip doing something today to sleep. She needed sleep. If she didn't get it she could make a fatal mistake and that would be disastrous.

She made a beeline to Deidara's cell first. All day she had not seen him or Itachi. She missed them both. She would be far to busy in the next few days to spend time with either of them. She could bring them food, but she doubted she'd have time to sit and chat with them.

Teaching Sasuke, helping in the hospitals- since it was under staffed these days-, Hokage duties, and more. She had a busy schedule lined up, plus add the problem of team Hebi to that list, and the problem with Deidara's life in her hands and yeah, she was pretty busy. She didn't have any time to sleep let alone to spend time with either Itachi or Deidara.

She hadn't spent time with her other friends in what seemed like years. Ever since she became Hokage it seemed. She missed her friends. She missed free time. She missed the missions, and practice with Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto. She missed her old life.

Though some things she regretted not being able to do now, she liked the good she did being Hokage. She liked that she could help people. She liked that she could see Deidara and Itachi.

Before she became Hokage it was impossible for her to ever do what she does now. A little freedom here and there in certain areas made life a bit easier, then all that work piled in made it hard again.

She needed a vacation. Though when does the Hokage get a vacation? Never. She also needed to visit Tsunade in the Hospital. Ever since Sakura became Hokage, Tsunade had been in a coma. Sakura was worried. Shizune said she might stay in the coma until she dies. Sakura hoped to god not.

She might stay Hokage, but she still wanted to see Tsunade. Have her open her eyes once more. To give her advice and help her manage the mess of her life. Tsunade was like the mother Sakura always wished she had. Tsunade seemed to flow things together much better then Sakura was. Tsunade seemed tired most times, but she never was exhausted. Drunk maybe. Sakura wondered how she had done it. She wished she could ask.

Deidara was asleep when she came into his room. She of course would not want to wake him if he slept, but she couldn't help but want to touch him. She missed the blond, she just didn't want to admit it. She wondered why she bothered to be attracted to this male. They had no life together. There could be none together for them. She was far to busy to have a family. She was having so much trouble taking care of herself, while doing work, let alone taking care of anyone else. She had enough people. Though she was already caring for Itachi and Deidara now. Nothing would change that. The scenery hopefully would change to her peaceful quiet home, other then that everything else was the same.

She cared about Deidara, yes that was true. She cared for Itachi too. She loved being close to the blond. She loved his taste. Loved that touch that sent a trill through her every time. He was forbidden to her just about. She wondered if that was the reason he interested her so. She rather not use Deidara. She felt like she was already by having to try to get information out of him on Akatsuki. She was just glad she didn't have to do it to Itachi any more.

When she volunteered herself to interrogate the two Akatsuki, Sakura had known she could use her female ways on Deidara, though Itachi she had no clue how to get him to talk. Fortunately she never had to. He spoke when he wanted and told her what he wished. He was innocent and she no longer needed him for information on Akatsuki. She wouldn't push it out any more then she had already.

She would not ask Deidara any more either. She knew it was hopeless, she would rather spend her time trying to find a way to get him out of the prison., other then in a body bag.

Sakura knelt by the bed and touched her lips to his feather soft cheek. He didn't stir. She ran a hand through his untied hair and kissed his cheek again before rising. She didn't have time to spend right now. She needed to leave. Though she found she couldn't, rather didn't.

It was so peaceful here in this place, with this male. It was as if everything she worried about disappeared and she was finally at peace. She stood in his presence a little longer then intended and when she finally snapped her self away she had be in the cell for over a half hour.

She left with out ever waking him. She left his meal by the door for him to eat later. She went into Itachi cell as always last. He was in his corner again, against the same part of wall.

Sakura wondered why he seemed to be always in the same spot. You would think even a blind man would have trouble sitting perfectly in the same spot every time. He had to of course use the bathroom, he would have to get up to bathe when Sakura took him out of the cell. So how did he always find the exact spot each time? She had no idea.

Even blind the Uchiha was a prodigy. Sakura would never be unimpressed with Itachi. He was one of a kind. He had his sightless black orbs opened today. Usually when she walked in they were closed. He knew her chakra and nodded to her.

She was always amazed he even kept his eyes on her face. He could not see her, but he always kept it as if he were looking at her face. It was very odd, though comforting in a way.

Sakura came over and set the tray on his lap.

" It is Curry today. I even added a sweet for you on the side. I promised I would." He smiled slightly up at her. She was so amazed when he smiled. It was like the sky opened up a split tears of rain every time. He was such a beautiful man. Also such a sad one. She felt no pity. She just wished to help him.

She felt connected to Itachi. She enjoyed his company and she strives to do everything in her power to make him as comfortable as he could be. He of course refused to be pampered because his sight was gone. He wanted to be treated like a fully capable shinobi. She could do that fine.

" Would you like help today?" She asked even though she had no time. She would always help Itachi and Deidara if they needed her, help anyone who asked even if it got in the way of her busy schedule. Itachi frowned. He thought it over.

" No thank you. I shall be just fine today Cherry blossom." She smiled.

" Alright. Do you need anything then?" She asked softly as he felt around for the spoon for the Curry. He found it and brought it up to his eyes as if looking at it. She felt sorrow rise in her chest. She wished more then anything that this man had not lost his vision. She hated to see him this way.

" I do not." He said and then took the first bite of his Curry. She nodded even though he could not see it.

" Thank you." She froze mid-step to the cell door. She flipped around, but his eyes were closed to her and he sat chewing his food. Even doing such a mundane thing was graceful for him.

She would never understand why this male fascinated her so. It was not because he was blind, or because he was an ex-criminal. She didn't know what is was about him that drew her attention. She just enjoyed examining him. She blushed as she thought over that. That sounded dirty even to her.

" Your welcome Itachi." She said after a moments hesitation. She then left him to himself. She had to wonder if he were lonely. He had to want company other then her all the time. She wasn't really the greatest person to hang out with now a days.

She should probably tell Itachi she was Hokage. Since her secret was already out with Deidara, it didn't really matter to keep it from Itachi now. He was a brilliant man, perhaps if she asked for advice he would give it.

It made her sad to think of what could have been had Itachi not been ordered to kill the clan. Of course the Uchiha clan planed to over take the village, but still. Had Itachi not been deemed a murder and a criminal... He would have made a great shinobi for them.

She would have loved to be on a mission with Itachi Uchiha. He would have made a great leader...and perhaps he still would.

The Elders allowed Sasuke to live because they still wanted the Sharingan's power. Even as dangerous as it turned out the first time.

All the Elders ever wanted was power for the village. Since they up and destroyed the first clan, perhaps they could turn Sasuke into their breeding monkey and make another clan. Sakura wondered if the Elders thought that she would allow that.

She would never want anyone to be forced to breed just for the village. She believed that her people had rights, when obviously the Elders, did not. The Elders were corrupted, but there was no way to put them out of office. There was no way to destroy the Elders. Maybe if they were gone everything would be peaceful and sane.

Though some one had to help even the Hokage with decisions. Sakura was having trouble enough, she would hate to see what hell would be like with all the Elders duties on her also. Of course if they had new Elders perhaps they would be better, and let Sakura handle matters more.

Of course the new Elders could be worse then the first batch and thus push havoc on Kohona. Either way it seemed like they were stuck with Elders weather they wanted them or not.

Sakura wished she could talk to Itachi and Deidara more. Spend more time away from her troubles and problems, but she never really got what she wanted so now she had to go back out into her chaotic life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sat in the kitchen eating breakfast / lunch. He had slept in later then he ever had, though not only had Sakura commanded it of him, but he realized he needed it too. So here he was at two in the after noon eating what could be called breakfast for him, but was really lunch, or early dinner.

He wondered how Sakura was doing at work today. She told him she had a busy day today, last night. He wondered if all this Hokage business was too much on her. She seemed to be doing everything for this village and they seemed to be doing nothing for her.

Sasuke lifted the chopsticks to his mouth and choked when there was a loud crash and then the front door slammed open.

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto called. When no one answered Naruto came running into Sakura's house. Kakashi following. Sai seemed no where in sight. When they came into the kitchen Naruto seemed surprised, but Kakashi seemed amused.

" Teme! What are you doing in Sakura-chan's house! She's not here! Is she?" Naruto asked turning his yelling into a question. Sasuke sighed and set his chopsticks to the plate.

" No dobe, she's not here." Naruto grinned and then tossed his shirt off. It landed on the counter.

Sasuke choked again this time on air not food.

" What are you doing idiot!" He yelled. Naruto laughed and then stripped himself of all clothing, but his boxers. Which oddly had dog paw prints on them. Sasuke twitched in annoyance.

" Well obviously looking for food! Sakura-chan isn't home so I can take my clothes off. I'm going to get in the shower after I eat of course!" He yelled while searching the cabinets for Ramen. Kakashi stripped also.

Sasuke wanted to claw his eyes out. Never had he wanted to see this much of his old teammate or sensei.

Kakashi unlike Naruto went all natural, stripping completely. Everything except his mask. Naruto did not seem to mind being just about naked in front of sensei, or old teammate. Sasuke however was turning blue.

" Ah where is the RAMEN!!!!!" Naruto yelled throwing things out of the cabinet in a vein attempt to find where Sakura had stashed the Ramen.

" Dobe! Stop making a mess!" Sasuke said standing in outrage. Sakura was going to faint if she saw this mess. She had enough problems and work to do. She didn't need to come home and clean.

" Why are you here anyway teme? You weren't out at the training fields, I would have known." Naruto said pointing at his own chest randomly. Sasuke sighed.

" Sakura is teaching me how to be a medic." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then suddenly burst into laughter.

" You! You a Medic! Oh Sasuke-teme don't joke like that. It's too much." Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes as he stopped laughing and kept looking for his Ramen.

Sasuke twitched and felt like wringing Naruto's neck for that comment.

" He's serious Naruto. It was one of his punishments for leaving. He is to train under Sakura. Though I don't think it is much of a punishment. I would gladly leave if she would punish me like that." Kakashi said with a eye crinkle.

Sasuke and Naruto gave him a weird look. Kakashi's ears turned red and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke didn't like that comment but he didn't disagree with it.

" Anyway, it still doesn't explain why your in Sakura-chan's house! How did you even get in?" Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was the idiot everyone knew him to be.

" Dobe." Sasuke said gritting his teeth. At least he didn't feel so depressed any more. He hadn't been this fired up in a long time.

" Sakura wants to keep an eye on him, so she is training him. He must be waiting on her to come home to start the training, Naruto." Kakashi said to the blond. Naruto closed his eyes and thought about that.

" That's not fair! I want Sakura-chan to train with me too! Believe it!" Naruto yelled in a sudden out burst. Then he went back to looking for the Ramen.

Kakashi put this forearms on the chair, behind him while looking over his shoulder at Sasuke and Naruto. At least his sensei was facing away from him. He didn't want to see him naked any more. It was down right disturbing.

" Did you stay here last night Sasuke? You look at home." Sasuke flushed just a little at that. Did he look like he was at home here? He hadn't meant to seem like that. Sakura's house just felt comfortable. All his house did was bring up unwanted memories.

" I spent the night under Hokage-sama's order." Sasuke said chin raised. Kakashi smirked under his mask. Naruto jerked his head back and looked at Sasuke.

" Sakura-chan is so unfair! She won't let me spend the night here with her any more!" Naruto whined and continued his search for Ramen while crying anime tears.

" Thats because she brings guys home." Kakashi said with a evil grin as Sasuke and Naruto flinched and looked back at their sensei at the same time.

" What did you say Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

" Does she have a lover?" Sasuke asked at the same time.

" Hum...." Kakashi said amused that both his students were hanging on to a thread at this point. He rubbed his masked chin letting them boil for a few moments in silence before he spoke.

" Perhaps." He heard the outraged yell of Naruto and saw the death glare, at the random light bulb, from Sasuke. Kakashi chuckled.

" I think it is fine however. I doubt she even has time for romantic interests. Naruto your not allowed to stay because Sakura brings Itachi and Deidara here to clean up. " Kakashi explained. Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked.

" She has them come to her house?" Naruto asked.

" Yep." Kakashi said with a grin and an eye crinkle.

" Why?" Sasuke asked.

" They do not have showers in their cells, like other cells do. Besides ANBU are always following her, and watching her at home. Akatsuki could never attack her in secret and she is safe with the two missing-nin. They have no chakra to do harm, and Sakura is more powerful then any other Ninja in this village." Kakashi said briefly.

Sasuke guessed it made sense, but why her house? Naruto resumed looking for his Ramen while Sasuke sat and finished eating and took his plate to the sink. He washed his plate and then spoon.

" AH! Where is the RAMEN!!!!" Naruto yelled angrily.

" It's on the top shelf above the stove Naruto." Naruto and Sasuke jumped. She came into the kitchen and paused. She looked from the nude Kakashi, to the just about naked Naruto, then to Sasuke who was in Sai's fishnet shirt and pants.

She glanced over them again and a slow grin started to form over her face. Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to know why she was looking at them like that.

" Should I strip? We could have a foursome." She said with a wicked smile. Sasuke and Naruto flushed. Kakashi chuckled.

" Go right a head my lovely Student." Kakashi said eye crinkling at her in amusement. She smiled.

g It's been a while since I've seen you boys. You haven't been over lately." Naruto found the Ramen, where Sakura said it would be, and brought the boxes to his chest.

" Ramen, my beautiful Ramen." Naruto said rubbing his face against the box. Sasuke cringed at the picture. Awkward.

" We haven't been training all together as of late. Naruto's been training with Kiba and Lee. And I have been busy helping old ladies cross the street." Sakura shook her head at Kakashi's obvious lie.

" I see. Well help your selves and Naruto clean up you mess." Sakura said pointing to the food that Naruto had randomly threw trying to find his Ramen.

" Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

" Sasuke are you ready?" He looked puzzled then nodded.

" Where are you going with Sasuke-teme! I want to go on a date Sakura-chan!" Naruto said crying anime tears again.

" It's not a date Naruto. I'm taking Sasuke into town, to buy him clothes and things he needs. He's staying with me for a few days at least, until his home is back in order for him to live in. I know the water doesn't run to the compound anymore. " Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

Naruto pouted.

" Why can't I stay too Sakura-chan?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest like a five year old not getting his way.

" Because I only have one more room that is prepared for company and It will be filled soon enough." The three males looked at her in question.

" Itachi will be living with me." The entire room froze.

" What!" Surprisingly that was not Sasuke or Naruto. It was Kakashi.

" Itachi Uchiha is going to be living with me. He is going to be released into my care." Sakura said calmly.

" Sakura you can't be serious! Itachi Uchiha is a deadly criminal! You can't let your guard down even if he is blind!" Sakura looked to Kakashi.

" I think I am capable of handling Itachi on my own thank you. I have managed so far." He winced.

That was true. Every time the two Akatsuki escaped Sakura had been the first to capture them. Of course Deidara had to be captured first because of his explosives, Itachi however was captured last, not because he was blind, but because he could not use his sharingan to create illusions any more.

Sakura knew given enough time Itachi would be just as good a ninja as he was with his eyes. His hearing and sense of smell would be ten times better. Itachi was very dangerous given the chance to be. Sakura however knew Itachi would not hurt her. Why would he? What reason would he have?

She was giving him freedom, giving him safety and a place to live. He didn't need anything else. He could do as he wished and he didn't have to die. Why would he leave the comfort of the life she offered to go live as a blind shinobi -a wanted, blind shinobi- else where?

" Sasuke come. I have many things to do, and many things to set up. If you will please come with me." She said and held out her hand in offering. He looked at it strangely. He took it oddly enough. What was he supposed to do refuse the Hokage's hand?

" Naruto, Kakashi, you are both of course welcome to use anything in my household you wish to. Be sure to clean up after you finish however. Leave your dirty clothes in the bathroom and I will return them as soon as I wash them." She smiled at them as if she hadn't just told them a s-class criminal was going to be living with her.

She pulled Sasuke by the hand out the door. Naruto and Kakashi stood in silence and shock.

" Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, as if asking silently what they could do about this.

" Nothing Naruto. We can do nothing about it. Sakura knows what she is doing, and even if she is acting foolishly, she is Hokage and if the Elders are allowing Itachi, Uchiha out into our village then we must trust our leaders. "

Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to trust the Elders, but he trusted Sakura with his life. If she thought this was for the good, then so be it. He couldn't stop her even if he wanted to.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

" Are they letting Itachi out because he's blind? Or did he tell you what you wanted to know?" Sasuke asked as they walked through the town, in search for clothes and other things for Sasuke. He already felt like a bum for living with her, now she was going to pay for his things too?

" That is classified information Sasuke. I do not want it getting out about Itachi. If you still wish to see him I will take you to him soon. If Itachi wishes to see you. We will then tell you the details." Sasuke nodded. He decided then and there to see his brother after all.

He wanted to know what this was all about. Why would Kohona want someone who killed an entire clan on their streets? It didn't make sense. So he had to find out. He would go see him if Itachi wished it. He also sort of wanted to see him because it had been a while.

Since his anger, rage, and revenge left him, he no longer wanted Itachi dead, or himself for that matter. So what was really left? He and Itachi were the only Uchiha in existence. Itachi was also his only family left. He may have been the one to kill them all in the first place, but wasn't it better to have one person left then none?

So Sasuke would go see Itachi if Itachi wanted to see him. Itachi was his brother and before the massacre Sasuke had looked up to him.

" I'll go see him if he wants to see me." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled a little. It was progress of course. She didn't doubt about Sasuke. He didn't seem like he did before. He wasn't fueled by hatred. She could trust him with Itachi. She could always knock him out if he even tried anything anyway so what did it matter?

The only problem was being if Itachi's mental stability was at risk bringing Sasuke in to see him.

Itachi had been through so much trauma and pain. So much guilt and so much suffering. She didn't want Sasuke making it worse for him, though perhaps it would help Itachi to visit with Sasuke and explain what really happened. Ease some of Itachi's guilt.

Sakura wondered if the hate that Sasuke had felt for Itachi would turn to hate for the Elders who commanded Itachi to kill his clan in the first place. Given the Uchiha clan was going to bring an uprising and take over the village, they were not all bad. The Elders could have handled them selves better, but they were cowards and so they just got rid of the problem once and for all.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura she hadn't said anything, to what he decided, yet. He fidgeted next to her. She finally spoke in the silence between them, making him jump.

" I will ask him." She said. Sasuke let out a breath and nodded.

" Since you will be a civilian for two years, do you want to still get ninja clothing or would you prefer not to?" Good question.

" Ninja. I will still train when I can, and besides I am still a Ninja, I will be under your apprenticeship." She nodded. Very true.

" Very well then." She said and strode into a shop strictly for Ninja gear and apparel.

Sakura warned him to not get all dark clothes. If he was going to be a Medic he needed to wear white sometimes too. When in the hospital at least.

Over all they grabbed at least twelve different outfits, two pairs of shoes, gloves, socks, and of course under clothes. She bought him soap that did not smell like a female, and hair products that were also for men. So he would not smell like Sakura or a girl. She also grabbed things for Deidara and Itachi, even though she wasn't sure Deidara would be allowed to be set free.

When the shopping was through Sakura took Sasuke home and told him to put his things away.

She on the other hand went to the prison again. She would be back to train with Sasuke in a hour or so she told him. And with that she left him to himself again. Naruto and Kakashi long gone from her home.

**End chapter:**

**Yep thats that chapter. How'd you like it? Pretty boring eh? Except maybe that part with Kakashi and his naked self lol. Yes fan girls are allowed to cheer now. See Neji was in the chapter, so was Itachi and Deidara. Granted it was not for a long time, they were still in it. ^^ Well please review.**

**Sasuke: I like being in the story a lot. **

**Kyo: I just bet you do. **

**Naruto: I was in it!**

**Kakashi: ICHA ICHA! WOOHOO!**

**Kyo: ( sweat drop) Yes Icha Icha.**

**Kakashi: why was I naked?**

**Kyo: Hum....for fluffy reasons?**

**Kakashi: I see....( ponders on the fluffiness)**

**Kyo: XD**

**Itachi: So I will see my foolish little brother soon then?**

**Kyo: yep hopefully next chapter. **

**Dei: Why was I asleep?! Yeah!**

**Kyo: Cause it amused me. The chapter wasn't really about you Dei it was more for Itachi. **

**Sasuke: And me!**

**Kyo: Sort of. The story is more of Sakura, Itachi thing. Not really romance, so far at least. She's with Dei right now. I don't really know where this is going to tell you all the truth.**

**Itachi: Thats comforting.**

**Kyo: Isn't it? ^^**

**Kyo: Sasuke is actually just in it to give the story dept. Deidara is in it to give the story fluffy! And cause Deidara is so Kawaii right? ^^' **

**Naruto: I'm in it cause it's my name for the show! And the Manga!**

**Kyo: Your right. What sort of Naruto story would it be with out even Naruto in it ne? ^^ So that is why Naruto gets to be in it, plus Kakashi cause everyone needs a little Icha Icha.**

**Sasuke: So why is Gai and Lee in it then?**

**Kyo: There not.**

**Sasuke: Tell that to them.**

**Gai and Lee:( Practicing their lines for up coming chapter.)**

**Kyo: Um guys....**

**Gai: Yes ever youthful Kyo-san!?**

**Lee: Kyo SENSEI!**

**Kyo: … Do your best for the next chapter. ( defeated )**

**Sasuke: (laughs) Can't even refuse two ninja in green spandex?**

**Kyo: keep laughing Sasuke, you'll get your payback at a very inconvenient time. ( grins wickedly.)**

**Sasuke: ( pales.)**

**Kyo: Review please! **

**Itachi: how can they review if you have yet to even post this?**

**Kyo: Well they can review when I publish it then!**

**Itachi: …..**

**Kyo: Later! Read the next chapter! ^^**


	6. Threesome

**Yo. This chapter is now being written. Enjoy it. **

**Dei: Don't command them! Yeah!**

**Kyo: I will if I want. **

**Dei: No you won't! Yeah!**

**Kyo: Yes I will!**

**Dei: No you won't Yeah!**

**Kyo: Yes I wil-**

**Itachi: ( covers mouth with hand.) Shut up. **

**Kyo: ( anime tears) **

**Dei: ( pales as Itachi gives him a glare)**

**Itachi: Kyo does not own Naruto and never will, now we shall continue with the story. Kyo. ( gives Kyo a pointed look) **

**Kyo: Yes Itachi. **

**Itachi: ( smirks)**

**Kyo: Lets roll!**

_**Chapter five recap:**_

_Sakura warned him to not get all dark clothes. If he was going to be a Medic he needed to wear white sometimes too. When in the hospital at least. _

_Over all they grabbed at least twelve different outfits, two pairs of shoes, gloves, socks, and of course under clothes. She bought him soap that did not smell like a female, and hair products that were also for men. So he would not smell like Sakura or a girl. She also grabbed things for Deidara and Itachi, even though she wasn't sure Deidara would be allowed to be set free._

_When the shopping was through, Sakura took Sasuke home and told him to put his things away. _

_She on the other hand went to the prison again. She would be back to train with Sasuke in a hour, or so she told him._

_And with that she left him to himself again. Naruto and Kakashi long gone from her home. _

_**End chapter five recap:**_

**Chapter six: Threesome **

Sakura, of course, checked on Deidara in his cell first. Still asleep. She wondered why. She took the tray of food he had eaten out and then set it by the cell door for her to pick up on the way back.

She then walked to Itachi cell and unlocked the metal door. Inside Itachi was not in his usual spot. She frowned. This was unusual. She masked her chakra in case someone had broken into the cell.

She walked into the room more and let her jade eyes scanning the room. Sakura knew she had not taken the Uchiha out of his cell today. She had left him with his Curry and then went shopping with Sasuke for two hours. He was not on the bed. Maybe in the small bathroom that held a toilet and sink?

She looked through the room wondering if he had set a trap, with what she wasn't sure- or why he would- , but Itachi was a genius and she had no doubt if he wanted to escape he would. The place was clean of any traps or any problems. It was tidy even though the man who stayed here was blind.

The bathroom light was on so she snaked over and peaked in. Itachi stood there facing the mirror over the sink. He was looking into it with sightless eyes. He fanned his hand onto the mirror and looked down in that direction, as if trying to see the hand he had just laid there.

He slid his hand along the mirror and followed the movement with his eyes. She knew for a fact he could not see it. He was trying to follow the movement he pushed into his hand with his eyes. He was a little off. His hand going a little bit faster then his eyes could follow. So he was staring a few inches off with the hand he stopped.

She wondered what he was doing. Is this what he did when she was not here to see him? Was this how he always looked up to her face even though he could not see her? He was judging the movement and the closeness of his hand and the glass, and her body and her face?

He turned after removing his hand from the mirror. She stepped out of the way of the bathroom entry way. He walked a few feet in front of her and tensed. He reached out and missed her form. She saw the panic start in his eyes, regardless of his blank face, he could not hide his emotion them.

" Name your self." He commanded. He reached for her again and she linked her fingers with his. He went perfectly still.

" Sakura?" It was the first time he had used her name, and she felt bad for not making her presence know from the start, because of the uneasiness in his voice. She let unmasked her chakra and felt him relax just a bit.

" What are you doing back here?" He asked. She stepped closer to him and he went still again.

" Sakura?" He asked again. He seemed unsure that it was really her standing in front of him. He reached out again and this time she let his hand touch her.

His hand landed against her shoulder, he moved it up feeling up her neck to her face. He stared at her while his hand roamed. His hand touching first her jaw. His fingers brushing over her lips. He frowned for some reason. He moved up and she closed her eyes as his finger tips floated over her eyelids and long lashes. His hand moved up into her hair and he judged the length.

He stepped a little closer and took her scent in then he seemed to relax again. She let his hand go and stepped back. His hand slid out of her hair.

" Cherry blossom."

" Sasuke wants to see you Itachi. When would you like to see him?" She asked suddenly. He frowned at her.

" I do not want to see him yet. I want to be clean first." He was asking for more then just a bath. He was asking her to make him presentable. He did not want to look weak or pitiful in front of his younger brother. She understood.

" Very well." She said. She smiled at him.

" Itachi you do not have to push your self. When you are with me you do not have to put up a front." He tensed again. The only thing betraying his emotion this time, for he closed his eyes.

" I know."

" I will return for you in a little while. I need to train my student, and have him stay with some one else, while I bring you home to clean you up." He frowned and opened his eyes looking at her face.

" You never spoke about this student of yours before." He said curious. She nodded even though he could not see it. Habit she supposed.

" I have just started teaching him." She answered.

" He is staying with you? Is this new also?" He asked.

" Yes." She answered.

" Why?" She smiled.

" Because his home in not suited for a person to live in it yet. It has been empty for a very long time now." Itachi tensed. She knew he realized who her student was now.

" My little brother is living with you?" He seemed hesitant to say it. As if wondering if he guessed right.

" He is also my student right now, yes. I am teaching him to become a Medic. He is being punished for his crimes and will be stuck in Kohona for two full years. He has to do something." Itachi seemed to think that over.

" How is he progressing?"She smirked.

" His chakra control is somewhat lacking, but I am sure he will do fine once he masters control." Itachi nodded and closed his eyes.

" He also seems to have a problem with concentration lately, though I can not blame him with everything that is happening." She said quietly.

" Will you continue to tell me his progress?" He asked.

" Of course. I will return in a little while." She said and turned to leave.

" Sakura were you here earlier?" She frowned and turned back around to look at his face. He looked confused.

" When I dropped your food off." She said wondering if his memory was going bad.

" This is the only other time you have been here other then that?" He asked.

" Yes, did someone else come here?" He looked puzzled.

" Someone came into my cell an hour previous to this. It is why I was...touching..." He seemed to pause and then realized he had touched her. He cleared his throat.

" Forgive me for touching you earlier." He said quickly. She smiled at him in amusement.

" Don't worry about that Itachi, tell me more about this intruder. What did they do?" He shook his head slightly.

" Nothing. I thought maybe I was just imagining them. I felt no chakra and I searched the room. Nothing was out of place and no one was here." She nodded.

" I thought perhaps I was just being paranoid." He said looking a little embarrassed.

" I will look into it Itachi. No one is supposed to be anywhere near your cells, or know where they are at all." He frowned as she did.

" They did nothing?" She asked. He nodded. Then something itched at the back of her mind. Something she should be remembering or concerned about.

" Have you been in to see Deidara?" Then what she was missing, slammed into her. She gasped.

She grabbed his hand and jerked him toward the door. He stumbled after her.

" Sakura!" He shouted in alarm. She unlocked the door and made him wait while she opened Deidara's cell again.

" Whats wrong?" Itachi asked waiting out side the cell while she rushed in to check on Deidara. She checked his arm. There was a faint mark. He had been drugged.

She couldn't think of why Itachi hadn't, and why they would drug Deidara in the first place.

" He's been drugged." She said and lifted the blond into her arms. She put him over her shoulder awkwardly. He wasn't heavy, with her super human strength, but it was slightly awkward to carry him like this. She rushed over to Itachi and took his hand shoulder.

She transported them into her house, with a puff of white smoke left in their absence, just as an explosion sounded. Sakura set Deidara onto the couch and rushed to look out the window. In the direction of the prison was black smoke and fire.

" Some one planted a bomb in your cell and Deidara's." She said to Itachi. Itachi slowly walked up behind her, unsure of where he was placed in her house. He didn't want to trip on anything.

" Someone wanted us dead." Itachi said quietly.

" They must have drugged Deidara to plant to bomb. They came into your cell and set the bomb up. They did not need to drug you because you could not see them." Itachi gridded his teeth in frustration.

" No one was hurt. The prison on that end it empty." She watched as shinobi dashed through the city toward the prison to put out the fire. The others would be fine.

" They wanted it to seem like Deidara had tried to escape and killed not only himself, but me in the process." Itachi said. She realized he was right.

" Someone does not want you and Deidara here." Sakura said.

" The Elders do not want to be blamed for the Uchiha massacre. They were trying to kill me to end the problem. I am sure they added Deidara only so that they can blame it on him and no evidence would be left to question if he did it or not." Sakura sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

" What will you do?" He asked her.

" You are both not safe in the cell obviously, so you'll just have to stay with me." She said and seconds after saying it an ANBU appeared in her room. He was in a knelling position when he the smoke cleared.

" Hokage-sama the prison has been bombed. The Uchiha and the blond are not inside." She scoffed.

" Of course they aren't." He looked up, behind his mask he was surprised. His eyes widened as he noticed Itachi and Deidara both in her house.

" Hyuuga I want you to search this house for any explosives now." He took off his mask and stared at her with silver eyes.

" Yes Hokage-sama." Then his Byakugan activated as he looked around her house. Through walls and under floors. He suddenly paused. He walked toward her bedroom, and when he came back he had a destroyed paper bomb in hand.

" It was under your bed Hokage-sama." He said his eyes glancing at the two missing-nin. One of which was still out cold on her couch.

" Alert only who you trust Neji of this attempt at my life. The Elders are not to be trusted." He looked surprised.

" Go, I want you all to meet here in a few minutes. I will explain the situation." He nodded.

" Itachi." She turned to him as Neji disappeared from her living room leaving only smoke behind.

" I will lead you to the bathroom. Clean up there for you will see Sasuke soon enough." He nodded to her and she took him by the elbow to her bathroom. She left him to it while she went to check on Deidara.

He would be asleep for a little longer. The drugs would wear off in twenty minutes maybe. Not soon enough. She pushed her chakra into him. Waking him from the drugged sleep.

His eyes fluttered open. He groaned and blinked blue gray eyes up at her.

" Are you alright?" She asked. He frowned at her. Then his eyes snapped open and he jerked awake.

" Sakura-chan! This guy came in and stabbed me with a stupid shot! Yeah!" She nodded and ran a hand through his blond hair. He had been close to dying right along with her and Itachi. If she had only been a second late. She shivered and her eyes, on their own, filled with tears.

Deidara gasped at them.

" Sakura-chan!" He said and took her by the shoulders.

" What's wrong? Yeah?" He seemed to notice where they were because he frowned in confusion.

" Why are we at your house yeah?" She shook her head. She wiped her tears and looked up at him with jade eyes.

She pressed her mouth to his and he kissed her back hesitantly. When she pulled back she spoke her voice hard.

" Someone tried to kill Itachi. They planned to blame it on a failed attempt by you to escape. You would have died in the blast as would have Itachi and any evidence saying you were innocent." Deidara looked at her with wide gray blue eyes.

" The Elders are trying to kill Itachi and I. I suppose you in the process. They wish to get rid of Itachi and I because we know the Uchiha massacre was planned by the Elders. Itachi is innocent more or less. He was just being a good shinobi and following orders." Deidara suddenly slammed his mouth to hers realizing how close to death they all had been.

She pulled away when a poof indicated someone arriving. It was Sasuke.

He looked at her with a slight panic. He looked her over from head to toe, making sure she was not harmed, he glanced at Deidara briefly in confusion before he looked around for his brother.

" He's fine." She said standing. Sasuke let out a sigh.

" What happened?" He asked coming up to her. He set his hands on her shoulders.

" Are you hurt?" She smiled a bit sadly.

" Not at all. When every one returns I will explain what happened and why." He seemed confused and a little irritated at that answer, but nodded his head agreeing to it.

" Tell the others when they arrive to take a seat." She motioned for Deidara to follow her. He stood a little wobbly at first. She took his elbow and lead him like she did Itachi.

Sasuke had been scared that Itachi had died in that explosion. He knew Sakura had went to the prison and was terrified that she had also been killed. When he had seen the explosion, he left Ichiraku's Ramen, and sped off to the Prison. When someone said that the Uchiha and the blond Akatsuki were not in the building he had come straight home.

He didn't want Sakura to die, or Itachi. He had spent most of his life trying to hunt down and kill his brother, only now at the threat of his brothers life realize that he was scared of him dying. He was scared of being alone. He didn't want to be the only Uchiha left. All the far from the night his parents and clan was killed came rushing to him.

The feeling of being completely alone hit his insides and he grimaced. He never wanted to feel like that again. Never again.

Sasuke looked behind him as Naruto and Kakashi poofed in. Naruto looked around for Sakura in a panic.

" She's in the back room with the blond Akatsuki. She said to sit down. She'll explain when she returns." Kakashi nodded, but Sasuke could tell he had been as worried as they all had. Kakashi pulled Naruto over to the couch and pushed him down. Naruto did not want to sit, he wanted to see Sakura.

Kakashi whispered something to him and Naruto went still and sat there as Kakashi took the arm of the couch.

**XXXXXXX **

Sakura had Deidara go into her room and change into different clothes.

" Who's clothes are they? Yeah." He asked her as he looked them over.

" Yours, I bought them for you." He looked up at her sharply, as if he was not expecting that answer.

" Oh." He said slightly baffled and then smiled at her.

" Thanks Sakura-chan. Yeah." She smiled and nodded.

She took clothes, that she picked up for Itachi, with her when she walked out.

She knocked on the bathroom door, and since she heard the water running she walked in.

" It's just me." She said to Itachi as she came in.

" What do you need?" He asked his voice sounding just as emotionless.

" I brought some new clothes in for you. I bought them while shopping with Sasuke today. I hope they fit." She said setting them down on the sink.

He was silent for a while and she looked over at the shower. The glass was see through, but he probably didn't know that. She kept her eyes on his face and refused to allow them any lower. He seemed to be thinking about that as he faced her. He had faced the direction he heard her voice it would seem.

" Thank you." He seemed to be saying that a lot to the Cherry blossom. He didn't understand why she was being also kind to him and Deidara.

" Hokage?" He asked remembering the ANBU who had called her that. The Hyuuga.

" Yes. I am the Hokage." She said.

" You did not tell me that." He said straightly.

" It never came up." She said simply.

" Sasuke is in the front room. Would you like me to help you Itachi?" She knew he didn't like to be treated as a blind man, but for some reason he felt very tried. He did not want to struggle with putting new clothes on, or fixing what he looked like, when he couldn't even see what his appearance was.

" Very well." He said to himself lowering his head quickly. Her eyes dropped just a little and she jerked them back up before they went any lower then his muscled chest. She flushed in embarrassment and scolded herself mentally for not having better control. Better professionalism.

" I would like your assistance." He finally said looking up to where he thought she was still standing. Which she was. He then realized something.

" Sakura." He started. She blinked at him.

" Yes?" He had been using her named a lot lately. More so then Cherry blossom.

" Is this shower see through?" She blushed.

" Yes it is Itachi." He made a comical face as he turned his back to her.

She was laughing when Deidara peaked his head in.

" Sakura-chan? Yeah." He asked. He looked at her in confusion. She smiled and waved him in.

" Why are you laughing? Yeah?" He asked as he stepped in closing the door behind him. He glanced in front of her and a slight blush made it's way onto his face.

" Sakura!" He gasped and then covered her eyes as Itachi jerked around at the sudden shout from the blond.

" Don't look at him Sakura-chan! He'll steal your innocence! Yeah!" Sakura started laughing even harder now. Perhaps it was from the shock of their almost deaths.

Itachi scoffed in the general direction of the blond and Sakura's laughter.

" Oh Dei-chan you amuse me." Sakura said wiping the tears from her eyes. He pouted as she removed his hands from her face.

" Those clothes look good on you." Sakura said noticing he wore the clothes she bought him. He was in a dark blue shirt with fish net over it. His pants were black and he had tied his hair completely up, except his bangs that hid his left eye.

" How did you get the size right? Yeah." Deidara asked looking down at the shirt and pants. She blushed just a little.

" Well I just guessed from..." She paused. " I guessed." She said not wanting to say she used the estimates she recorded while touching him, or hugging him, not with Itachi in the room anyway.

Itachi shut off the water and opened the shower door. Sakura left Deidara there to grab the black towel and hand it to Itachi. He took it and dried off while she turned her back to him so he could do so in privacy.

Deidara did not look away from Itachi however, as he dried off. He scowled then looked at Sakura.

" I'm a much better lover." Deidara said looking down at her. She flared a red and then glanced back at Itachi who had stopped all together and looked at the direction he figured they both were. He gave Deidara a disbelieving look. As if he had been shocked that the blond had actuality said that.

Sakura smiled and shook her head.

" Not that it matters anyway, Sakura-chan is mine Uchiha. Yeah." And she wondered why she kept these two apart?

" I fail to comprehend how a child like you could please a woman." Sakura blushed. Deidara flushed in outrage.

" I can please her just fine! Yeah!" Deidara yelled. Sakura couldn't believe they were arguing over this subject while Itachi stood less then a yard away as naked as the day he was born.

" I highly doubt that. A child like you could not please himself let alone a beautiful woman." Deidara bristled and looked ready to lunge at the Uchiha before Sakura started laughing. They both turned in her direction.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but this is outrageous." She said doubling over in a fit of giggles.

Itachi and Deidara were both sort of embarrassed for arguing about such a thing with her in the room.

For Itachi, it had been a while for company. He enjoyed the little argument. It pulled him from the slump he refused to believe he had fallen into.

A knock sounded on the door, before it opened.

" Sakura?" Sasuke peaked in. He looked surprised, then he turned a unhealthy red, then a very unhealthy shade of blue. He slammed the door and all three of the shinobi inside the bathroom looked at the slammed door.

" That was interesting." Sakura said with a slight smile as she tried to push away her laughter.

Sasuke opened the door slamming it open again. Deidara jumped.

" What are you doing in here?" He asked glancing at his brothers nude form them looking away immediately. Sakura smiled sweetly.

" Threesome?" She said with a wicked grin. Deidara looked shocked. Itachi choked. Sasuke turned blue again.

So much for first impressions, and Itachi and Sasuke's nice reunion.

**End chapter six:**

**OMG that wasn't right lol. Poor Sasuke. Look at this dundundun! We have some what of a story line! Cool! See now our villains are the Elders of Kohona! Bwahahaha! They are trying to erase the truth about the Uchiha massacre! We have some Sakura Itachi fluffy! And more Deidara Sakura fluffy! Yeah! Enjoy the fluff! Oh my gosh I am so sorry guys I thought I updated more chapters then I did. I have the freaking 8th chapter done! I thought I posted them already! So Sorry!**

**Itachi: Why am I naked this whole scene?**

**Kyo: Because it is what the fan girls what!**

**Itachi: True.**

**Kyo: ( sweat drop) **

**Dei: Put some clothes on Uchiha! Yeah!**

**Kyo: Why are you still naked! ( points at Itachi.)**

**Itachi: ( looks down at himself then shrugs)**

**Sakura: ( walks in) Hey gu- ( sees Itachi)**

**Kyo: um....**

**Sakura: ( faints) **

**Dei: Oh no Sakura-chan! Yeah!**

**Kyo: (Smirks)**

**Itachi: ( smirks too)**

**Kakashi: ( peaks in) Icha Icha?**

**Kyo: Yep.**

**Kakashi: ICHA ICHA!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: So what was the point of that last part?**

**Kyo: Amusement. **

**Sasuke: You're weird. **

**Kyo: ( grins evilly) Why yes I am. **

**Lee: Kyo-Sensei! **

**Kyo: Crap I knew I forgot something. **

**Gai: Kyo-san! We are here for our scene! ( strikes a pose teeth gleam)**

**Kyo: ( sweat drop) Sorry guys you missed it. Next chapter you'll be in it I promise!**

**Lee and Gai: Alright youthful Kyo-san!**

**Kyo: Alright...( sweat drop) **

**Gai and Lee: ( run into the sunset together)**

**Everyone else: ( sweat drop)**

**Neji: I am glad you finally put me in the book.**

**Kyo: I put you in last chapter too.**

**Neji: I need more show time. **

**Kyo: Your not a star Neji your just a tiny actor in my story.**

**Neji: I am the star!**

**Kyo: no your not.**

**Neji: yes I am.**

**Itachi: (looms up between the two still naked)**

**Neji: Put clothes on man! **

**Kyo: Itachi your making us all look bad.**

**Itachi: ( smirks) Yes I know. **

**Sakura: ( wakes up) What happened? ( sees Itachi again)**

**Itachi: ( smiles)**

**Sakura: ( faints)**

**Kyo: Alright already we get that your hot now put clothes on already!**

**Dei: Put that thing away while your at it. Yeah. **

**Kyo: O.o **

**Sasuke: ( looks at Dei with a shocked expression and a dropped jaw) **

**Neji: This is awkward. **

**Kyo: Right! Well review! Later!**

**Itachi: ( dresses while chuckling)**


	7. Group

**Yo my good people. I hoped you enjoyed my story so far. I mean we finally have a somewhat plot here right? I know I still haven't posted this yet, but I still haven't come up with the name. You would think It would be simple to do so, but nope can't. I know that while I search for Fanfic's I look for interesting titles, so if it doesn't have a good title I wouldn't really be interested. Thus! I must come up with the best Title ever! **

**Itachi: I highly doubt you could. **

**Kyo: You know your starting to get on my nerves. What is your point for being here anyway to make my life a living hell?**

**Dei: That's not nice Kyo you hurt Itachi's feelings. Yeah!**

**Kyo: Did not. He's fine. **

**Itachi: ….**

**Kyo: Itachi?**

**Itachi:.....**

**Kyo: Um.....**

**Itachi: I....Will....Kill....You!**

**Kyo: Gah! ( runs away. )**

**Itachi: ( folds hands over knee. ) Well lets begin shall we?**

**Dei: O.o**

**Itachi: Kyo does not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Kyo: ( peaks in.) I don't!?**

**Itachi: NO! Let us now start the recap.**

_**Recap: Chapter six **_

_A knock sounded on the door, before it opened. _

" _Sakura?" Sasuke peaked in. He looked surprised, then he turned a unhealthy red, then a very unhealthy shade of blue. He slammed the door and all three of the shinobi inside looked at the slammed door. _

" _That was interesting." Sakura said with a slight smile as she tried to push away her laughter. _

_Sasuke opened the door slamming it open again. Deidara jumped. _

" _What are you doing in here?" He asked glancing at his brothers nude form them looking away immediately. Sakura smiled sweetly. _

" _Threesome?" She said with a wicked grin. Deidara looked shocked. Itachi choked. Sasuke turned blue again. _

_So much for first impressions, and Itachi and Sasuke's nice reunion._

_**End recap:**_

**Chapter seven: Group**

Before Sasuke either passed out or killed someone Sakura spoke up in the sudden silence.

" I'm of course kidding Sasuke. Is everyone here?" She asked becoming the leader of the village once more. Taking charge.

Sasuke took a moment and cleared his throat, while keeping his eyes strictly on Sakura's.

" Everyone is here that can be here." Which was answer enough. Sakura nodded.

" I'll be out in a moment." She said and didn't explain what she would do before she came out. Sasuke just nodded and bowed slightly.

" Yes Hokage-sama." He left a little more quickly then he should have. Once the door was shut Deidara looked to Itachi, who was looking in the direction his brother had been.

" That your little brother? Yeah?" Itachi nodded and looked in the direction he figured Sakura would, which was next to Deidara.

" Yes." He answered. Deidara smirked and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Trying not to laugh. What a reunion.

Sakura elbowed Deidara and he looked to her. She was frowning at Itachi. Itachi was not showing any emotion from what Deidara could see but Sakura seemed to know his exact feelings.

Sakura could tell from Itachi's eyes that he was disappointed and a little bit ashamed that his brother caught him like this. He seemed weak and useless. Couldn't even dress on his own let alone shower by himself. He lowered his head and his hair was dry enough now that it fell down into his face.

Sakura turned to Deidara.

" Would you mind going back to my room? I do not think I need you in here. Stay away from the front room. I rather not have someone kill you on accident." Deidara paled, but nodded.

As he left Sakura faced Itachi. She walked over no longer embarrassed that he was naked. He was a blind shinobi. A man that person that needed her help.

She took the clothes off the sink and handed a shirt to him. He looked down at the garment as if he was trying to force himself to see it. Even though he couldn't see anything.

Itachi put on the black shirt with no problem. She handed him boxers to put on and he did so. Next came the pants. He slid them on with no problem also and when he was finished Sakura walked to the sink again and brought him a brush.

She turned him around and did something she had never even tempted to do before. She took the brush to his hair. He was stiff for a few moments then he gradually relaxed. When his hair was brushed she tied it back and moved him to the sink so he could brush his teeth.

Neither spoke this entire time. Itachi at this moment felt tired. Tired of his life. Tired of all the problems in it. All the difficulty. He just wanted it all to end. He wanted peace. He want to be forgiven for his sins. He wanted to be...

He wanted to be accepted by his little brother.

But more then anything he just wanted to belong somewhere again.

When he was as ready as he was ever going to be they exited the bathroom with him holding onto her arm like some sort of trophy wife. His pride could not fall anymore. An Uchiha having to be helped walk through a house was....He shook his head.

They stopped to get Deidara and then they made their way to the front room where many shinobi would await them.

**XXX**

Sasuke had never been more embarrassed. Had never been more confused. He let his mind trail into though while his body joined the others in the front room again.

He had no clue why he was so confused. Maybe because Sakura seemed so close to Deidara and Itachi. She was in the bathroom with the two of them for crying out loud.

Besides all that his elder brother was naked while she was in the bathroom while the two of them. Was there really something going on between Sakura and those two? The blond he wouldn't even doubt that, but Itachi? Itachi actually being swept away by Sakura?

Of course she was -breath taking- beautiful. But Itachi couldn't even see her. He was blind now. Of course it wasn't only Sakura' beauty that could draw men in. It was her aura.

She had this aura around her that scream kindness. That said she would help you no matter what it cost her. Sakura was Hokage. She is a very powerful shinobi. Perhaps that was what Itachi liked about her. Sasuke didn't know but he didn't want to think too much about it. He was already having troubles getting the image of his brother naked out of his head.

When Sasuke came out of his thoughts he realized more people had come. Gai and Lee were standing the middle of the room. Gai trying to get Kakashi to challenge him. Lee was trying to cheer Naruto up.

Neji stood in the far corner with his Byakugan on looking around the house and the land outside. Making sure nothing was amiss. Hinata was doing the same at the other side of the living room.

Ino and Shikamaru stood next to each other talking about something or another. Kiba was chatting away to Chouji. Shino was next to the door not really doing anything but staring off into space. Temari was sitting next to Shikamaru frowning to herself.

Tenten was talking quietly to Neji. Then she went to say something to Hinata on the other end of the room. It seemed everyone was here that was going to be here. So as Sasuke thought that of course Sakura would chose that moment to enter with Itachi holding onto her arm. Deidara walking slightly behind them.

Of course Itachi was blind and Sasuke knew that but he never thought he would see his brother needing help. When she stopped Itachi dropped his hand from her arm almost automatically.

" You are all here because not only did the prison explode but there was also an attempt on my life." There was a group of collected gasps.

" What shall be said here shall never leave this room unless I give that order. Understood?" There was a silence for a moment then everyone nodded.

" The Elders of Kohona can no longer be trusted." A sudden silence and then Kakashi spoke up.

" Why do you think so?" She frowned at him then looked slightly to Itachi and then Sasuke.

" The Elders are the ones trying to kill us. Itachi and I and in the bargain Deidara. Who they tried to blame for not only my death but also Itachi's. They would have had no evidence to prove otherwise and if Deidara had not died then no one would stand up in his defense." Everyone looked surprised.

" Why would they try to kill you and Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura lowered her head slightly at Neji's question.

" We know something that the Elders would not want revealed to the public. It will changed our history, even our lives if it is made public to all Kohona. The Elders would no longer be trusted and then Kohona could be in danger." Kakashi spoke again this time.

" What do you want us to do Hokage-sama?" Sakura sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

" I am going to tell four of you this secret. I will not say who. I will tell you when the time is right. You can not tell anyone else this secret if I tell you. You will not let anyone know I have spoken to you. If the Elders are to succeed in killing Itachi and I then you are to tell Kohona the truth. Do you understand this?" Sakura asked.

" Yes Hokage-sama." The majority of the shinobi in the room said.

" For the rest of you. I want you three of you guarding my home at all time. One of the three must be a Hyuuga. Kill anyone you do not know who tries to come into my house. Make sure no one goes into my house when I am not there. If I am there I want you to make sure everyone who comes knocking on my door is who they say they are. Do you understand this mission?" They all nodded.

" Naruto, Kakashi. I want the two of you to move in for the time being. I want one of you in the house at all times, weather I am here or not." Kakashi bowed his head and Naruto nodded to Sakura. Everyone as serious as can be.

" I will tell you this now. If Itachi and Deidara are harmed even a tiny bit by any of you...." Sakura gritted her teeth.

" Don't touch them. Is that understood?" There was a shout of ' Hai's 'or ' Yes Hokage-sama, ' from the group.

Sakura nodded and they all left except Neji, Temari, and Gai. Who just went outside to guard the house.

Kakashi and Naruto left also to get their things to move in. Only a few clothes they were told.

Sasuke stayed of course because he lived there. Sakura looked right at Sasuke.

" We need to speak with you." She said. We meaning Itachi and her.

**XXX**

**  
( I am lazy and do not want to write a scene with Sakura telling Sasuke and Sasuke getting all 'what?' So yeah use your imagination for that scene)**

**Much later**

Sakura had told Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, and Shikamaru. Shikamaru being one of the genius of the group. Neji being the other. Hinata because she was Sakura's good friend and secretary. Kakashi because well why not. Kakashi was the most trusted and he would know what to do more so then them all because he was older.

So all they had to do now was wait. If attacked again then she would have to out the Elders If killed the five who knew about the clans set up would tell Kohona anyway. So either way Kohona would soon know the truth of the matter. Hopefully no one would die in the mean time.

They had to find a way to deal with the Elders before they outed them for their crimes. Itachi did not deserve the troubles put on him. He didn't deserve the blame. Sasuke had taken it harder then she thought. But not badly, he had hugged Itachi as shocking as it sounded.

He had broke down. Sakura could not believe her eyes on that one. Sasuke Uchiha crying in the arms of his older brother. What a sight. Itachi seemed deeply moved by this fact. The fact that he was forgiven by his brother the only one he really cared to have been forgiven by.

Sakura left Itachi and Sasuke alone to talk and comfort each other. She spoke briefly to Neji to ask if he found anything suspicious. He did not so she went back into her home. Kakashi and Naruto were back now and she had but them both in a room. The house was big enough.

The rooms did not have beds so she had to send someone out to get them. Kakashi went with Hinata and Shino. They should be coming back soon.

Things were mostly winding down. So she was back in her room. She felt so tired after all that happened. After all that was revealed. Being Hokage had never been so hard. She wondered if any other Hokage had the same problems she did. Having the Elders trying to kill you. Having a secret that needed told to Kohona.

Being in love with a S-class criminal and ex-Akatsuki member. Sticking up for two Ex-Akatsuki members. No probably not.

Such a bother. Though somehow it was worth it as she laid down in her bed next to Deidara. Everything was far from over but Sakura was at peace right now. Things were calmed down and she felt safe as Deidara wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She sighed as she laid her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head softly.

" What ever happens to me Sakura-chan. Yeah. What ever my fate is...I just want to tell you thank you. Thank you for helping me even though I'm not a nice guy. Yeah. Thank you for caring. Thank you so much." He hugged her tighter.

" You are a nice guy Deidara." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

" Your a very good guy. Just troubled." He chuckled but it was somewhat unamused.

" More like in trouble. Yeah" She smiled a little against his mouth.

" I love you Sakura." She blushed and pulled back staring up at him. Unsure what to say to that.

" Sorry." He looked away from her eyes but she leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth.

" I love you too." He blushed that pretty blush and looked back into her jade eyes. He had never felt more at home. Never felt like he belonged anywhere else. Never felt like he belonged. Until now.

**End chapter:**

**Yeah yeah bad end of chapter but seriously don't hate me at least I finished the freaking thing. Oh if you want to read a vampire fic with Sakura as the vamp then contact me. I wrote another but it's not on my account. PM me or add it in a review what ever you guys want. Just thought I'd mention that and all. **

**Kyo: So how you guys like the story so far?**

**Sakura: Well....I like Deidara!**

**Dei: (Blush) **

**Itachi: hum...**

**Sasuke: Your making me sound like a pansy.**

**Kyo: You are a pansy.**

**Sasuke: I'll kill you.**

**Kyo: You can try little man. Bwhahaha!**

**Neji: At least I'm in it more. **

**Kyo: Yes and I finally put everyone else in it too! **

**Gai: Finally in it!**

**Lee: Yes our big debut! Kyo-sensei!**

**Kyo: ( sweat drop) yeah go you...heh heh (sweat drop)**

**Naruto: I need in this story more Kyo!**

**Kyo: I know I know but I have so many things to do! I need to have more Itachi Sakura in this too considering that was my main reason for writing this. In some way be in friendship or something to have them closer. **

**Dei: I thought I was with Sakura! Yeah!**

**Kyo: You are but Itachi needs closer to her. The point of this story was having Itachi and Sakura get closer somehow. No offense Deidara. **

**Dei: T.T**

**Kyo: No worries you'll still be with Sakura!**

**Sakura: Don't worry Dei-kun ( hugs)**

**Dei: Your so nice Sakura-chan! ( cries into chest) **

**Sasuke: loser**

**Itachi: Idiot.**

**Kyo: What a day. Later.**

**Kyo**


	8. Wound

**Yo sorry this didn't get up sooner, my computer was fried and I had to get a new one. I had this chapter finished but it got erased when my computer crashed. I have a new one and were all systems go now so yeah! My cat is the one who spilled coffee on my other computer thus blame the cat! Though I have a new computer and it's much better so maybe I should thank the cat? Lol Sorry it takes so long for me to update, just give me time ne?**

**Itachi: Like the last time you updated wasn't long enough?**

**Kyo: Shut up I am trying here! I'll have you know I wasn't lolly gagging around. I was working on the next chapter of Cherry blossom's return!**

**Itachi: Whatever. **

**Kyo: Furthermore this time I had a good freaking reason for being so late updating! So Ha! Take that know-it-all Uchiha!**

**Deidara: Yeah your cat is the reason, yeah!**

**Kyo: (Sweat drop) Yes and I am not talking to her in anger either. **

**Everyone else: ( sweat drop while thinking) _You talk to your cat?_**

**Kyo: anyway I am rewriting this now on the new computer after many failed attempts. I actually had to write this chapter on paper! O.O**

**Itachi: Just write the chapter already.**

**Kyo: gezz don't rush me I'll have you know writing is hard work while using a pen and paper your wrist hurts like heck after three hours. **

**Itachi: Well if you would write the chapter your wrist wouldn't have hurt so bad, instead your ranting. There is no point to this useless crap here.**

**Kyo: Oh? Like you talking? That useless crap?**

**Itachi:...**

**Kyo: Moving on!**

_**Recap chapter seven:**_

_Such a bother. Though somehow it was worth it as she laid down in her bed next to Deidara. Everything was far from over but Sakura was at peace right now. Things were calmed down and she felt safe as Deidara wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She sighed as she laid her head on his chest. _

_He kissed the top of her head softly. _

" _What ever happens to me Sakura-chan. Yeah. What ever my fate is...I just want to tell you thank you. Thank you for helping me even though I'm not a nice guy. Yeah. Thank you for caring. Thank you so much." He hugged her tighter. _

" _You are a nice guy Deidara." She leaned up and kissed him softly. _

" _Your a very good guy. Just troubled." He chuckled but it was somewhat unamused. _

" _More like in trouble. Yeah" She smiled a little against his mouth. _

" _I love you Sakura." She blushed and pulled back staring up at him. Unsure what to say to that. _

" _Sorry." He looked away from her eyes but she leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth. _

" _I love you too." He blushed that pretty blush and looked back into her jade eyes. He had never felt more at home. Never felt like he belonged anywhere else. Never felt like he belonged. Until now. _

**End recap:**

**Chapter eight: Wound**

A week had passed since the prison had been blown up. **( Part of it anyway) **The Elders did not attack again so far. It was oddly peaceful in the village. Said prison had been rebuilt in such little time and the Elders had told Sakura that she could put the two criminals back in their cells.

Sakura had scoffed mentally but kept a straight face as she stood in front of the four Elders and told them they had been moved to a safer location. She refused to tell them where it was. The Elders has seemed shocked at this information, because she made it harder to kill their targets.

She had been on edge for the past week too, just waiting for something to go wrong, or an attack to come. A attack could come at anytime what so ever and Sakura didn't know if they would attack her, or her friends. Sakura had made sure that all her friends were paired up in threes where ever they went, besides if they were given trouble they are shinobi and should be skilled enough to handle it, plus with three to a group they had a better chance yet.

In the mean time she prayed nothing happened or went wrong. They were safe for now. She had assigned three to guard her house no matter what. One Hyuuga being there at all times to see through jutsu, and make sure no one was sneaking in or planted something in her house, like a bomb. Hinata or Neji was at her house at all times.

Speaking of seeing through things, Neji had taken note of Deidara sleeping in her room with her. When she went out to ask on any new information from the ANBU guarding her house, Neji had commented on it after pulling her aside.

She had smiled at him and told him to trust her. She asked if he were jealous and he looked surprised before he scoffed and turned his head, but not before she saw the blush crawling up his neck. A stubborn Hyuuga he was. Neji was just being a good friend. He thought he had to protect her from everything.

In the years that Sakura had become stronger, training hard under Tsunade, Sakura had gotten closer to more people in the rookie 12. They had helped her reach her goal of becoming a fit shinobi of the village. Some had helped her and some respected her.

Neji had given her his time, respect, and even friendship, though he disliked hospitals. She thought it was cute the first time she found him injured and he didn't want to go. Through out the years however, after countless times that she had to hunt down the Hyuuga after every mission just to drag his sorry butt to the hospital she grew annoyed.

The Hyuuga was the worlds most stubborn person, that was for sure. She wondered if he bared the pain from his wounds because he was too full of pride, or maybe he just didn't like hospitals. She had tried to go to his house to heal him but some wounds were too severe to heal him at his home.

Moving on though, Kakashi and Naruto had moved in as she had asked them to. So not only were three ANBU watching her house,** ( Including a Hyuuga) **But also Naruto and Kakashi were in the house protecting her and in turn Deidara and Itachi.

She asked one of the two to be in the house at all times no matter what. So far they had done as she asked. She grew annoyed however with Naruto. He kept eating all her food, she could never keep ramen in the house for more then a few hours and that is if she got the food at night while he slept.

She told him if he didn't stop eating all her food she was going to take ramen out of his diet for a week. He had cried for the rest of the day. Seriously a twenty year old crying because of a threat to his ramen. He acted like a four year old.

On another note Sasuke had been shocked when her and Itachi told him of what really happened at the Uchiha Massacre. What shocked Sakura was not that he had cried, but that he had cried while Itachi held him. That and that Itachi had looked so relieved and so happy that Sakura had felt tears herself spring in her eyes.

Sakura had never seen that side of Sasuke, of course she had never seen Itachi so peaceful and happy either. She was so happy that Sasuke had forgiven Itachi. Itachi had only wanted to be forgiven by him. They spent a lot of time together the past week.

Sakura gave them space and time alone together that they needed. Perhaps they spoke about the past or maybe they just spoke about random things she wasn't sure, but as long as they were bonding that was all Sakura cared about on that.

Back to the problem with the Elders; Sakura knew that a plan had to be made. She had gone into detailed thoughts with Kakashi and Neji. They knew that the Elders had to be taken down, had to be taken out. Though they had to be replaced. Kohona could not be left with out Elders. If something were to happen to Sakura as the Hokage then Kohona could go into a state of panic with out guidance.

Kakashi took her plan into stride when he asked who she could use to replace the Elders. There was no one out there was that skilled a shinobi or that old. Not that age mattered but wisdom did. Sakura wasn't sure who they could use to be the new Elders after days in thought Sakura had spoke to Shikamaru over lunch at her house and they came up with who could be worthy of doing such.

The new Elders had to be wise, and cool in case of emergency. They had to be strong and they had to be someone Sakura trusted. Someone good for the village. So of course she suggested Shizune and Kakashi. The two people she trusted most who was not the rookie 12.

Kakashi said that was a good plan but he couldn't give up his work as a shinobi the village needed him and it needed Shizune at the hospital helping out. So Sakura figured four Elders better then two. The other two would be Kurinai and Gai. Two of rookie 12's most trusted people. So all together four people, Shikamaru said they could go on missions but only two at a time, thus they always had at least two Elders in the village at all times.

Sakura had been grateful for Shikamaru he was wise beyond his years.

When the Elders make another move, or attack someone again, Sakura would have them captured and killed. Then she would explain what the Elders did to be killed. Then tell the village of the new Elders. The Elders deserved death after all the pain, death, and sorrow they caused through out the village and through out history.

The Uchiha clan could have been a great clan. Sakura would have liked to have known Sasuke and Itachi's parents.

Sakura ran a hand over her face. She was walking to the hospital. She had agreed to train Sasuke more today, though it was more of his observing her as she worked more then anything. He had perfected his chakra control in such a short amount of time and for that Sakura was proud, he had also healed the little bird.

Sasuke had left earlier to train and she had told him to just meet her at her office. When she entered the hospital the receptionist smiled at her brightly and Sakura smiled back in greeting. She walked to her office quickly no time to waste today a lot had to be done.

Of course all this halted when she walked into her office to see a very dirty Sasuke. **( O.o)**

" Did the tree and mud puddle win the fight?" She asked upon seeing how filthy and roughed up Sasuke was with leaves and twigs tangled in his hair. Not to mention the mud that caked most of his body. She grimaced at the now muddy floor. Her poor while tile.

She couldn't be sure from all the mud on his face but she thought he was blushing.

" So what happened?" She asked as she walked over to him. She sat on the side of her desk and folded her hands onto her lap. He was standing in front of her dripping all over her while floor. She tried not to wince any more. He looked away from her with a scowl in place.

" It started to rain while I was training." He hesitated and looked embarrassed.

" ...I slipped and hit my head. When I woke up I was in a puddle and covered in crap. When I realized what time it was I hurried here." She gave him that look, that said clearly how much an idiot she thought he was.

" You couldn't..I don't know...have taken a bath before coming here?" She asked standing and walking to him. He was surprised and stepped back as she came closer, of course there was a couch behind him and he backed right into it thus falling back onto his bottom onto the couch.

She stood over him bending to look at his head to find the wound he must have. He relaxed when he realized what she was doing.

" I didn't want to be late." He finally said while she shifted through his hair plucking out leaves and twigs while searching for a bump or wound he had gotten while he fell. Now that Sasuke thought about the fall he actually hurt. His head was pounding.

Sasuke vision was suddenly filled with her chest or more importantly the assets on said chest. He was glad his face was covered with mud now because the blush burned. He wondered if Sakura knew she had such sex appeal. Probably not. Though she did do a heck of a job at seduction when she was getting information from criminals.

She suddenly found the spot on his head, and touched it softly he hissed, regardless, in pain and then the pain faded as she moved her hands over the spot gently. She had taken his pain away for now.

" It is not serious. No concussion or internal bleeding. A headache you might have for a day or two but nothing a few pills couldn't help." She said nodding and moving back but looking down at him in a examining sort of way.

She could tell he was scratched up pretty good under all that mud, plus from the fall he could have broken, or cut himself and wouldn't know it. Sometimes you can't feel all your wounds. She pulled him to his feet and suddenly his shirt was falling off him to the floor. He gasped. How?...He saw the kunai and realized she must have cut his shirt.

He wondered why before she touched his chest. Even under the shirt she had taken off him, mud caked his skin. It seemed like he had rolled in the mud not just fell into it. He was confused as she ran her fingers overf his chest feather lightly. He shivered under her touch and he knew she would not understand what she was doing affected him. She was in medic mode.

She moved closer her eyes intent as she ran her fingers across his upper body looking for wounds under the mud. After she made her way around him only finding a wound on his back that was only a little deep she stood in front of him again. He thought she would be done then the kunai came out again and he knew what she was about to do but couldn't stop her in time.

His pants and boxers and all his the floor in a wet slap. He covered himself quickly while she walked around him and checked the back first.

Her finger tips ran along his skin, the mud rubbing off on her hands, but it didn't matter. She found another wound on his left butt cheek that he had told her not to worry about but she healed it anyway. He was beyond embarrassed as he stood naked in her office with her hands running all over him.

After she was through with the back of him she came to the front. He made a face as she leaned closer. Her eyes right in front of what his hands covered. She however was not looking at that part of him. The mud was simply too thick to see under clearly. She found wounds that were not too deep but healed them anyway.

He trembled as her fingers slid over his thighs, hips, and legs.

He wanted to protest he really did but when she gripped his thighs all thought went out the door.

His breath caught and he looked down at her with wide eyes. She ran her whole hand along the inside of his thighs, from knee to groin. His breath came out in a fast gasp.

_Get it together Sasuke. _He told himself mentally. She was just checking for wounds for Pete's sake.

" Spread your legs." She said and he choked as she gripped his thighs and forced them apart. He lost his balance and his hands shot out and grabbed onto her shoulders. Of course this left his groin exposed where he jerked his hands back to cover. Sakura didn't seem to mind, of course she was a doctor and had seen much more of men then this. She didn't seem to notice his embarrassment or the fine trembling in his body.

He squirmed as she fingered the inside, inside, part of his thigh. She frowned and pulled back and stood, she came back with a wet cloth from a bathroom he had not noticed before now. The warmth touched his thigh and he wasn't sure how it felt. Good or just weird.

She cleaned where she found the wound and pressed her two fingers to it and started to heal. Of course this would be the time when two Ninja would just poof into her office. Of course it had to be Naruto and Deidara. Why Deidara was out of the house at all she didn't know.

Naruto and Deidara froze upon seeing the back of a naked male, soon realizing it was Sasuke. He was standing legs spread hands in front of himself, down there, and someone in between his legs. This of course looked really wrong. Of course they both turned red as Sakura peaked around Sasuke's thigh to see who came into her office.

Naruto had this shocked sort of look on his face and Deidara's was shocked and just a little hurt. Sasuke was of course mortified.

Sakura finished healing the wound and stood placing her hands on Sasuke's hips as she leaned in and spoke in his ear quietly so the other two wouldn't hear.

She told him he could take a bath in her bathroom. Of course to Naruto and Deidara it would look like she was whispering naughty things in his ear. Sasuke hurried into the bathroom shutting the door quickly. Deidara looked hurt, but she didn't explain. If he didn't trust her enough then...

She shook her head and sighed.

" What are you doing here?" She asked as she went back to sit on her desk, wiping her hands on the cloth she used to wipe the mud of the wounded part of Sasuke's thigh earlier. They sat on the couch Sasuke had earlier, well they avoided the muddy spot that was his butt print, and she then noticed they were both wounded.

She slid off her desk and went to them. She pulled up Deidara's shirt and looked at the wound across his chest. It wasn't deep because he must have moved but it could have been fatal given enough force. She went and healed it as she spoke.

" What happened now?" She was concerned as she finished healing Deidara and moved to Naruto pulling his shirt up. He had a similar wound, just more jagged as if the person who made it were drunk. The wound was deeper but healing already from the Kyuubi's chakra. The stomach wound she helped heal then stood back and waited for one of them to explain.

Deidara spoke first.

" Itachi-san and I got into a fight, yeah." Sakura's eyes went wide.

" About what?" She asked in disbelief, he hesitated.

" Well....um... anyway that ANBU passed out." Sakura cursed at the subject change but more so that the fact Neji was an idiot.

" Neji hasn't been letting Hinata take over watch, for two days now. He won't take a break to eat, or sleep. She confronted him then told me when he refused. When we went out to talk to him the idiot all ready passed out. Kakashi-sensei brought him into the house and he woke up and cut me. He attacked me when I said we had to take him to the hospital. Kakashi is holding him now." Naruto said. She wanted to kill the Hyuuga for how much trouble he caused her regularly.

" I'm serious Sakura-chan he went mad!" She sighed.

" Why did you let him wound you? Where was Kakashi?" She looked to Deidara this time but he looked away ashamed.

" He was restraining Itachi-san." He said quietly. Sakura rubbed her eyes with a hand. She didn't want to know what Deidara did to tick Itachi off so bad. Kakashi had to retain him? Yeah he was ticked.

' Why didn't you just bring Neji here?" She asked stressed already.

" Cause he won't come. Kakashi's having enough trouble already." Naruto said. She sighed and shook her head.

" Alright go home and help him, I'll be home in a moment." She said and walked to the bathroom while the other two disappeared in a poof of smoke.

She opened the bathroom door with out knocking. Sasuke jumped and covered himself again. He looked back at her shocked.

" Neji needs my help. Training will have to wait until tomorrow. Are you coming?" He nodded.

" Alright there is a pair of clothes with the towels under the sink." She said then left the bathroom and disappeared and reappeared in her front room.

Neji was pinned to her coffee table by Kakashi and several of his dogs including Pakun.

Neji were thrashing as if he were possessed. Itachi stood against the wall far from the table and everyone else in the room. Itachi stood there as if deeming Kakashi fit to handle the Hyuuga on his own.

Naruto was on the couch and Deidara the chair. She didn't fail to notice that Itachi and Deidara were as far from each other as possible. However that could wait. She went to Kakashi and he let out a breath as she told him to release Neji as she took a hold of him.

The dogs disappeared and Kakashi stepped back. She looked down into his lavender eyes with her jade. He went still under her as if mesmerized by her eyes alone She touched his head with her hand and felt the fever burning him. She sent her own chakra into him to cool his fever a little. His chakra was extremely low so she gave him some of hers, he was also dehydrated and delirious from all the things combined.

He had used the Byakugan for two days straight of course he would be low on chakra. He needed to be moved to the hospital. Sasuke poofed into existence behind the couch, just as Sakura lifted Neji into her arms bridal style.

She put him to sleep. The Hyuuga would blow a gasket if he knew Sakura was carrying him this way.

" Kakashi." He nodded as she spoke and they disappeared together.

Deidara looked to Sasuke. A very unfriendly look it was.

' Uchiha why were you naked in Sakura-chan's office? Yeah." Deidara asked as if nonchalantly but his voice held the promise of danger.

Itachi stiffened at this news and Sasuke saw it from the corner of his eyes.

" I...fell. Sakura cut my clothes off to check for wounds." He explained though was embarrassed to say he fell in front of anyone let alone his elder brother.

" Just remember she is not yours kid, yeah." Deidara said to Sasuke. Regardless of Sasuke being not much younger he called him kid.

Itachi scoffed in his corner of the house and it drew everyone left in the room's attention to him.

" She does not belong to anyone." Itachi said with only a slight bit of annoyance.

Deidara glared and Itachi glared back, well sort of. Sasuke was just confused. If he didn't know Itachi he would say he were jealous, but he did know his brother and he couldn't be. Itachi had never taken interest in anyone male or female before, so why was Sakura any different? The male couldn't even see her beauty though that wasn't all she had to offer of course.

Naruto felt the air in the room get colder and thicker. Deidara and Itachi and even a mussing Sasuke watched each other. It felt like a war had just started.

_Sakura-chan sure is popular._ Naruto thought looking between the three men left in the room.

**End chapter:**

**Freaking finally! All that work, I thought this chapter would never end! I wrote this chapter three times now! Gah! **

**Itachi: Stop whining.**

**Kyo: ( glare) Be careful Uchiha. **

**Itachi:...**

**Kyo: I decide your fate bwhahaha!**

**Itachi: ( sweat drop)**

**Neji: Of course you would have me all weak and frail!**

**Kyo: No just stubborn. **

**Naruto: Awesome I had the last word!**

**Kyo: Yep! So how do you guys like it so far?**

**Sakura: Complicated. **

**Kyo: Eh? How so?**

**Sakura: I'm with Dei but you said I'm going to end up with Itachi?**

**Kyo: No, I said you in some way would be closer with Itachi. In what way I don't know yet. You'll be with Dei no worries. **

**Dei: Why was that brat naked with Sakura-chan! Yeah!**

**Kyo: Fan service. **

**Sasuke: ( sweat drop)**

**Kyo: Until later guys. Don't kill me for this late update kill my evil cat!**

**Kyo's cat: ( death glare of doom!)**

**Kyo: ( shivers)**

**Later!**

**Kyo**


	9. Fool

**Yo! I know it's been a while but my new fic Challenge takes work! I'm working on that plus my internet was off a while and I got things to do peoples! Okay yeah excuses but at least I update every few months or at least weeks. Probably months but my Challenge fanfic is every week an update so if you get tired of these fics never being updated go to Challenge and I promise an update every week ne? So don't say I never gave you guys nothing ne?**

**Itachi: You sound like a parent talking to your kids.**

**Kyo: Well my stories are like kids. I raised them and brought them up. **

**Itachi: you know your crazy right?**

**Kyo: I've been told that. **

**Itachi: of course you have.**

**Kyo: Your crazy too so join in on the insanity baby. **

**Itachi: Don't ever call me that again.**

**Kyo: You like it you know you do. **

**Itachi: Not by a male I don't. **

**Kyo: Sakura then?**

**Itachi: …..**

**Kyo: We shall test that later! No moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only the idea for this story. I don't profit in anyway except in pleasure of writing. I do not get money only reviews (hopefully)**

**Chapter eight recap:**

**' Uchiha why were you naked in Sakura-chan's office? Yeah." Deidara asked as if nonchalantly but his voice held the promise of danger.**

_Itachi stiffened at this news and Sasuke saw it from the corner of his eyes._

_" I...fell. Sakura cut my clothes off to check for wounds." He explained though was embarrassed to say he fell in front of anyone let alone his elder brother._

_" Just remember she is not yours kid, yeah." Deidara said to Sasuke. Regardless of Sasuke being not much younger he called him kid._

_Itachi scoffed in his corner of the house and it drew everyone left in the room's attention to him._

_" She does not belong to anyone." Itachi said with only a slight bit of annoyance._

_Deidara glared and Itachi glared back, well sort of. Sasuke was just confused. If he didn't know Itachi he would say he were jealous, but he did know his brother and he couldn't be. Itachi had never taken interest in anyone male or female before, so why was Sakura any different? The male couldn't even see her beauty though that wasn't all she had to offer of course._

_Naruto felt the air in the room get colder and thicker. Deidara and Itachi and even a mussing Sasuke watched each other. It felt like a war had just started._

Sakura-chan sure is popular_. Naruto thought looking between the three men left in the room_

**End recap:**

**Chapter nine: Fool**

Neji wondered what hit him. He didn't remember anything past watching Sakura's house and Hinata asking to take the shift, and then he refused It got fuzzy after that and he couldn't remember anything clearly. He wondered why and what was he doing in a bed? And why did he feel like someone crushed him under a house?

He blinked open silver eyes looking up at a pair of very nice breasts. He flushed a little. What were those doing in his line of vision? Then he saw the pink locks float down as the woman leaned over him looking at something above him obviously.

The woman was obviously Sakura the Hokage, but why was she leaning over him in her hospital garb? Why was she leaning over him? Why was he in a bed? When did he breasts get so big? Maybe that last thought was unnecessary, but still.

She moved away slightly and looked down at him. Her eyes were jade and dark as if sleep had not been something she had gotten in a while. She looked so tired and was that relief in her eyes? What happened?As if answering his silent question she answered.

" Hyuuga welcome back to the living world. You had a fever that almost defeated you for good. Be sure never to push yourself again or the next fever you get will be your last." She didn't sound mad, but her words seemed to be hitting that they should be said in a angry tone. She just looked too relieved to be angry.

The living world? Had he died? How? A fever? When did that happen? How could a fever get the better of an Hyuuga? Impossible.

She sighed and moved away from him so he had to move into a sitting position to see her at all. He felt like crap but he was alive and he assumed since that had been an issue before he was glad he was.

Kakashi was sitting against the window asleep. He had never really seen Kakashi sleep so it was a little odd. Why was he here? Sakura's uncanny ability to answer his silent questions was great because she again answered as if she had been in his mind listening.

" Kakashi was the one to hold you down when you became deleterious and tried to kill Naruto. Be glad he helped you or you might be in prison." he winced slightly. Okay he would be sure to always listen to Sakura now. He wasn't sure what happened exactly because he was slightly confused but he would be sure to thank Kakashi when he saw him next right now he wanted to sleep some more.

**XXX**

As Neji fell asleep Sakura sighed. It had been two days and nights since he had the fever, since they brought him here. His fever had just broken last night around ten. She was so glad he was alive. His fever had almost been so high that he wouldn't have lived, but thankfully it had come down at the last minute. She was sure he would die.

She had never been so happy to see the Hyuuga open his eyes.

She tucked the male in then walked to Kakashi and laid a blanket on him as well then poofed home. Hopefully no one killed anyone while she was away. And hopefully the elders didn't act on a plan to kill any of them. When she appeared in her front room she didn't know what to expect but a perfectly quiet house was not it.

The house was silent except for a grunting coming from a spare room of hers. She wasn't sure she wanted to find out what the cause of it was since it sounded...well you can imagine. But she was curious so sue her. So as she tiptoed to the room the sounds got louder and the more her mind wondered to what could be causing the sounds or rather who and why.

Of course her imagination went wild and yet she still didn't imagine what really was going on in the room so walking in and finding Deidara and Itachi sitting on a bed. ( XD) Also Sasuke tied to a chair in front of said bed, was not what she expected.

The tape over Sasuke's mouth was black and it had been on there for who knew how long. The rope tying him to the chair must be laced with chakra for the male not to be able to get free earlier.

Deidara looked surprised to see her, and Itachi tensed. They both sort of looked like a kid with their hand caught in a cookie jar and it would have been comical if Sasuke had not been tied to a chair for who knew how long. Okay it was still a little funny.

She scowled at the two men on the bed and went to untie Sasuke. He looked so relieved to see her that it was slightly comical as well. She did not laugh though. She was too tired. So after untying him and then stepping out of the way when he lunged at Deidara with killing intent, she went to go to bed, of course Itachi followed for some reason. She wasn't sure why it was ' of course' but it just was. Maybe he missed her she wasn't sure.

While Deidara was most likely being killed by Sasuke, Itachi followed her closely his hand hovering over her back as if to guide himself in the hall as well as be able to follow her. When she entered her bed room he spoke.

" How is the Hyuuga?" He asked his voice was a little rough, but it still surprised her. It did because she had not heard it in two days. She didn't realize she missed Itachi and Deidara even Sasuke before now.

" Sleeping for now, Kakashi is with him. Where is Naruto?" She asked because the blond baka should have stayed with Itachi and Deidara at all times since Kakashi was with her and she asked for one of them to be at her house with them **( Itachi and Deidara) ** protecting them at all times.

" He is sleeping. There has been no trouble." She was relived, and she didn't bring up the question of why Sasuke was tied up or how long he had been, she just undressed and walked to the bathroom that connected to her room. She wasn't worried even if Itachi could see her.

He followed her like a puppy, but she didn't mind. When the water started he was slightly surprised, as if he hadn't realized she was going to shower. Though he didn't walk back out, either because he didn't want to look like a fool feeling around the walls to find his way out or because he thought it fair since she stayed in the bathroom with him when he showered. Either way she didn't care he was there.

" What's been going on here?" She asked while washing her hair. The water felt good after not bathing in two days. She was busy after all taking care of Hyuuga Neji.

" Nothing exciting." She wondered what he considered exciting considering Sasuke was tied up. You never know with 'The' Uchiha Itachi however.

While she showered he leaned against the wall waiting for her. She finished said shower dried herself, then wrapped the towel around her body and walked out. Itachi against followed her keeping a hand below her back but not really touching her. Hovering.

After dressing she collapsed onto her bed and he hesitantly sat at her hip. He had never sat on her bed before, he didn't hate it.

They sat in silence and he wondered if she fell asleep while he sat there, but when she spoke he knew differently. Her voice was very quiet, but it seemed loud in the once silence of the room.

" I missed you Itachi." He looked over at her, even if he couldn't see, he could picture her the way he saw her in his mind. Of course he could never be sure she looked like what he imagined her too. He knew she had pink hair from his hazy memory of her in earlier years, but he didn't know how she had grown into a woman. Then she had been, but a girl then.

He couldn't really picture her with womanly curves or with so much beauty men looked more then twice, he couldn't even picture it. He just saw in his mind a girl with long pink hair and pale skin. With determined jade eyes that saw through you not at you. Seeing into the distant future. A promising one or a challenging one he hadn't been sure then but now he knew perhaps it was both.

He might always picture her as the small female. Regardless of knowing she wasn't the same in appearance or mind **( Height maybe XD)**. He had felt those new curves on numerous occasion, but he just couldn't picture it in his mind. He accepted he may never see again, but what he didn't want to accept was that he would never see her. He so badly wanted to. He wanted to see her through his own eyes.

He wanted to know, he wanted so badly to see her. Not to be so weak in her eyes. To be a real man. Someone who could protect her instead of the other way around. Someone to be at her side and not behind her in the shadows. He wanted to be someone to be looked up to not down on.

He wanted to be... He frowned. What did he want? Could it be possible that he was just using Sakura as someone to fill that place his mother had left? Was that the reason he liked Sakura so much? Was it because she remind him or his mother? Or was it because she was the only person who accepted him, the only one who really under stood. Who didn't take one look and condemn him? Was it that reason? Or was it something else all together that made him like her so. To respect her.

What did he want from her? Was it respect as well? To be her equal? To be a good person in her eyes? To be a man? To get her to love him? Stop...what was that last thought? Love? Did he want her to love him? What ever for? She surely didn't want a blind man as a mate. Wait just there... how did he get from love to mate? Maybe he was just tired. Could be it.

He didn't sleep well at night, not with out her. He frowned even more. Why was he so obsessed? He had never been like this before he met her. Before any of this. Why was he different? Why did this woman rule his mind and being. Was it because she helped him so much? Was it because he was always with her? No because when she was gone he missed her. He thought of her.

Something must be terribly wrong with him to be thinking so oddly. Why hadn't he realized this before? Why was he feeling these things? Thinking these things? Wanting these things?

Love? That word had never been in his mind or vocabulary before he met her, before he went blind. Perhaps it was because he was blind he was becoming a sentimental fool. That very well could be the reason. Or perhaps it was because he was blind that he wasn't such a fool. What ever the reason why did he feel this way?

Besides all of this, Sakura would never love him because not only was he not worthy of it but because she had that blond moron Deidara. Besides he knew his younger brother Sasuke must like her as well. Or was starting to. He could tell by how his brother acted out in front of her. To show off. To prove himself. He was blind, but he was no fool. That's right. He was not a fool.

He could hear the deep breathing of the girl who always caught his attention. She was asleep this time for real. He could tell. So he tempted something he never had before now. Not when he was in his right mind at least. He brushed his hand onto her. He roamed feeling her body. Not in a perverted way but as if to read the way her body changed because he knew he would never see her with eyes, so he would use his fingers to feel her, to see with his mind what she looked like through touch.

Of course this also meant touching every curve and every place he said he would not on a woman. Even innocent places like her cheek, her arm, a knee felt wrong, felt so ...naughty. Yet he didn't stop he couldn't. She was so soft and never touching anyone this much he was in need of actual contact with a human. Never touching a woman at all had him slightly embarrassed when he came to brush a hand on the out side of her breasts, on the swoop of her thigh, the dip in her stomach. He wondered why he blushed, but knew it was some how related to touching her.

She always made him do weird things. Things he had never even thought of doing before. Never dreamed of even. She was changing him, for better or worse he didn't know, but perhaps for the better. He hoped at least, because he didn't think touching her, or thinking about her could ever be bad.

When he got a picture of her body in his mind he stopped roaming her body with a touch and let it run up and down her leg. It was the closest to his own body with out having to move and or accidentally hit her, while trying to touch her arm, and wake her up.

He just wanted to feel her for a little more. Her skin that was soft under his calloused fingers. Skin that he knew was as pale as cream and guessed would taste just as sweet.

He wasn't about to question the crazy thoughts any more. He knew his reason now for thinking these things and maybe he wasn't ready to admit it to himself just yet, but he wasn't about to remove his hand from touching something he may never get to touch so much again.

He just wondered if he could be the type of man to let the person he had an interest in go off with some blond moron who was not only a pervert, but had mouths in his hands. Itachi didn't even want to begin to think of all the places those ' mouths' touched on her, licked on her. He grimaced wanting nothing more then to scrub her body down to remove that touch. He wanted the only one to ever touch her to be him, but he knew it would never happen.

Not with that blond idiot around that is. He however might be able to take care of that problem, the only problem there really was, was of course having her fall in love with him. She trusted him at least and she cared about him, but there was a huge difference in caring for someone and loving them, that he knew.

So the real problem was that, but the real question was this: How would he get her to love him?

**XXX**

**Weird place to end a chapter but I'm in a weird mood in the first place, so sorry if this chapter was crazy weird and off subject and random, because It's bed time and I'm tired. Besides I just winged this chapter since I knew I needed to update something ya know? So I never got time to reread so if there are mistakes you can point them out in a review, but I will likely not care. Later.**

**kyo**


	10. Peace

**Yo next chapter up. Okay tell me the truth people do you like Sakura with Deidara or do you think Sakura should be with Itachi? I have many people tell me she should stick with Deidara but I had two say they think Itachi would be better and that Dei can find another girl. So tell me or forever hold you peace. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto heaven forbid if I did. **

**Dei: Sakura is mine.**

**Sakura: I belong to no one.**

**Itachi: …..**

**Sasuke: What the heck why only those two what about me?**

**Kyo: What about you?**

**Sasuke: Sakura should be mine!**

**Sakura: I said I don't belong to anyone!**

**Kyo: She can be who she wants to be with but since I'm writing the story the decision is really mine. **

**Sakura: That's not fair.**

**Kyo: life's not fair baby.**

**Chapter nine recap:**

_Not with that blond idiot around that is. He however might be able to take care of that problem, the only problem there really was, was of course having her fall in love with him. She trusted him at least and she cared about him, but there was a huge difference in caring for someone and loving them, that he knew. _

_So the real problem was that, but the real question was this: How would he get her to love him?_

**End chapter recap:**

**Chapter ten: Peace**

Waking up with Uchiha Itachi asleep next to you is not how Sakura envisioned waking up. She expected Deidara not Itachi, but she had to say it wasn't as bad as she figured. Okay who was she kidding she never even thought of ever waking up next to Itachi Uchiha so she couldn't compare it to anything, but still.

It wasn't bad. She had never seen him really sleep before so it was interesting to see him with none of his shields up. He seemed always to protect his emotions. She of course could read his eyes and emotion int hem most of the time, but sometimes it was hard to understand what the Uchiha was really thinking.

She wondered why he had fallen asleep next to her in the first place, unless he couldn't find his way back to his own room, or maybe he just didn't want to go to the trouble. She couldn't blame him for that. It was nice to see him sleeping. She felt happy that he was sleeping here. Why? She didn't understand, but she knew she felt happy.

He looked peaceful. She had only ever seen that face when Sasuke finally accepted him. She was glad to see it again. She wondered if she could ever help him get his sight back. She also wondered if they would even survive since the Elders were trying to kill them. It was weird they hadn't tried anything at all in so long. She was worried they were planning something big. She would have to do something very soon.

She was worried but it was moments like now that made it worth fighting for. To see someone at peace. To know the people you love are safe. She did love Itachi. He was one of her best friends and she hoped after the mess with the elders was cleared up that he could live a normal life in Kohona. That he could find a wife get married. She was sure even if he didn't seem the type that he would do it, plus it wasn't like he was bad looking.

He would find a woman in no time, the only problem is that they may not want to take care of a blind man. She wondered if she could fix his sight it might be impossible to fix his sight with out giving him a eye transplant. She could give him new eyes and it could be fifty fifty that he be able to see again, but it was almost impossible to heal his sight now with his own eyes.

She wondered if he would even want to have new eyes, after all what makes an Uchiha such is the Sharingan. She didn't know but when the trouble with the Elders was done with she would ask. Maybe he would say yes. Hopeful he would she wanted nothing more then to have him be able to see again. She didn't pity Itachi she just felt he deserved to see. Everyone should be able to, but some can't and its a tragedy.

Sakura found her hand moving on its own to brush the black locks from his face. He didn't wake which she expected but she of course didn't tempt fate. She didn't know what possessed her to touch him at all, she knew he didn't like contact with people more so now that he couldn't see them. Actually the only people Itachi even touched since he came to Kohona were the people who arrested him ( They touched him), her, and Sasuke.

She didn't know why she touched him. She just wanted to. Maybe it was because she didn't touch him that she felt the need or maybe because she was protective of him as she was Deidara and all her people in the village. She was responsible for them all and she would protect them.

She just hoped she could.

After a few moments of staring down at Itachi she figured she would get up and get ready for the day. She still had to teach Sasuke how to be a good Medic nin. It was one of his punishments after all and it wasn't much a punishment if she let him slack off, of course she had a good reason being busy with Neji and of course the attempt on her life as well as Deidara and Itachi. That was sort of important too.

Today she figured she would help teach Sasuke something new, since last time she had him for the day he went and got himself injured and then Neji passed out so this day would be Sasuke's plus she had the day off from helping at the hospital, but everyday could be one she would be needed so she couldn't be positive her day would go as planned but it was worth a try.

As she dressed for the day and did her morning rituals she thought about things and the first thing was why didn't Deidara come to bed last night? She didn't have a room available for him and he usually slept in her bed it wasn't like they were having sex, but he was her lover, in some way or form she figured. Plus where did he sleep if he never came to bed? Did he see Itachi sleeping here and figure he would sleep else where?

Did he think something was going on between her and Itachi now? Was she in trouble? Did he hate her? He really hated Itachi, they never got along. He probably was hating her right now. She could just picture it. Its not like Her and Itachi had anything more then friends going on. Itachi would never like someone like her, besides she loved Deidara. He was the first person since that baka Sasuke she ever felt anything like that toward.

Plus she never really put Itachi in any category except friend and to protect. She wasn't going to change that category anytime soon. She had no reason to. Why was she thinking all this because Itachi simply slept in her bed? He most likely did it because he didn't feel like going back to his room he was blind after all it wasn't easy getting around the house.

She was just thinking too much. She didn't want to wake Itachi but she figured she didn't want to leave him here to simply have trouble getting around so she would wake him and take him to his own room or something.

She walked over to her bed and stared down at him. She wondered if she was really going to wake him. He looked so peaceful and she didn't want to plus there was just something inside her that secretly enjoyed seeing him sleeping in her bed, why she also didn't know, it was right up there with liking his scent on her sheets. She didn't know why she liked those things or why she even thought about them but she tried not to think or wonder about them. She had things to do today and she couldn't play around now.

" Itachi." She said softly and he woke. She wondered why he didn't wake when she touched him but he did when she spoke? He sighed and sat up stretching quickly the realizing he wasn't in his own room however he could he looked in the direction he heard her voice and felt her chakra.

" Sakura?" he asked as if asking why she was waking him, and where the heck was he, but he remembered because it came into his eyes that he understood he must have fell asleep in her bed. He looked around as if he could see her room, then his coal black eyes settled on her. There was something different in his eyes today as if he was planning something or as if something was going through his mind that never has before. She wasn't going to try to figure it out she would more then likely not be able to.

" I woke you to take you too your room. I have to train with Sasuke today." He nodded understanding but wondered why she just couldn't stay and talk with him like she use to when he was int hat cell. Since they bot ( Deidara and him) got out of that prison she doesn't talk to them much anymore.

She sees Deidara more then him, he knew that for sure, he knew the male slept in here, but he also knew they weren't having sex he was thankful for that for whatever reason they weren't.

He stood and followed her out. His hand hovering over her lower back. She took him to his room and said goodbye then she walked to Sasuke's room. She knocked and he answered quickly so he had been awake. She wasn't expecting Naruto to answer the door however. She wondered about Sasuke for a long time about his preference in gender but she now knew.

" Get the thought out of your mind pervert." Sasuke said from the bed, as Naruto let her in. She raised an eye brow.

" That blond idiot took his room last night since Ani was in your bed for what ever reason I'm not going to bother asking, so he slept in here because Itachi would kill him if he slept in his room. Plus he bugged me until I said yes." She smirked. Naruto was the sort to do something like that. She didn't' see why Deidara just didn't sleep in with her and Itachi he hated him yes but it wasn't like because Itachi was there that Deidara couldn't stay as well.

Where was Deidara still asleep?

" Alright then, Sasuke are you busy? I hope not because we have work to do today hope your up for it." Sasuke looked up at her with a slight smile. She liked that he felt comfortable smiling more it was good to see.

" Of course. Anytime anywhere." He said about training with her. She smirked and nodded. He wouldn't be saying that after she trained with him non-stop. Though it most likely wouldn't happen her being so busy all the time. She wished she had more free time to just do whats he wanted but she was Hokage and she had to do what was best fort he village first and then put her own fun behind until he had time for herself which was almost never. She couldn't think of the last time she just spent the day with friends all day, just hanging out and having fun.

Of course with the Elders trying to kill her and Itachi along with Deidara she couldn't exactly let her guard down anywhere let alone have fun.

Sasuke stood and followed her out while Naruto complained that she never did any training with him. Sakura took Sasuke to the training grounds where they came upon Shikamaru and Temari lazing about watching the clouds together. Choji eating chips near by and Ino and Kiba chatting off near by. At least they were listening to her when she said stay together at least in groups of three or four.

Temari shouted out a hello, Shikamaru sighed and waved. Choji nodded while munching a chip, Ino bounced over with Kiba and Akamaru and grinned at her.

" Hey Sakura whats up?" Ino asked glancing at Sasuke with a raised eye brow.

" Nothing much Ino. Just teaching Sasuke some Medical jutsu what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. Obviously not training.

Akamaru jumped up onto Sakura and started licking her. She grinned and rubbed his head for a few moments until he gave her a lick then jumped back down and sat next to Kiba.

The dog boy in question grinned at her and Sasuke.

" Hey guys hows Neji?" Sakura nodded. She knew he was okay but after training with Sasuke she would have to go check up on him and relieve Kakashi of his post for a few hours. She could have someone else watch him for a while after she did. Kakashi needed a break as well.

" He's fine, his fever broke and I'm sure he's sleeping it off now. You can go up and see him but if he's sleeping don't wake him and don't cause too much trouble." She said with a raised eyebrow to Kiba he flushed slightly.

" We won't." He said with a grin. She rolled her eyes. She left them and walked to Temari and Shikamaru while Sasuke got warmed up.

Shikamaru looked up at her as she stood over him. She was blocking his cloud viewing.

" Hey Sakura-chan." Temari said with a smile. Sakura smiled in return but looked down at Shikamaru. He knew that look.

" Nothing happening so far Hokage." He said with a nod. She nodded in return glad but knowing they were planning something.

" Be on the watch Shika." She said.

" Yes Hokage-sama."With taht done she went to Sasuke and waited for him to finish warming up then started him on another basic medical jutsu this time to heal a broken bone. So she had Kiba help. He didn't want to but Ino and Sakura teamed up on him and he figured it was better to just agree then refuse so he had his arm broken many times for Sasuke's practice. He messed up a few times but slowly got the hang of it and healed Kiba's arm perfectly.

She told Kiba he could stop and Sasuke he could practice a broken leg this time and she had Choji help this time. He didn't seem happy but he wasn't going to complain. Once Sasuke could heal a broken leg, she let Choji leave and told Sasuke that was it for the day. He went home and she went to the hospital to relieve Kakashi.

Today was as simple and peaceful as it most likely ever would be again. She enjoyed it even if she was working with Sasuke most of the time. Nothing against Sasuke but the boy could not heal worth a dang. He could do almost any other ninja skill but Medic jutsu was not his best skill. Heck if you could call it skill when he did it.

He was improving but he had a long way to go before he could actually use his abilities to help people. She hasn't even begun to teach him how to respond in an emergency. He had a lot to learn but he would learn.

**XXX **

It was two in the morning before Sakura got home. She showered and then went to talk to Deidara if he was still awake. He was and in the kitchen waiting for her it seemed. He didn't ask why Itachi slept in her room last night he just followed her to bed and they slept. It was nice, but he knew he had his questions weather or not he would ever ask them, and weather or not she could really answer them with out questioning herself as well.

**XXX**

**That's it for this chapter boring mostly but hey give me a break it was one of those filler chapters live with it people! If you don't like it don't read it you'll get over it if you want to keep reading more that is lol. **

**Well later people, I didn't reread so if it has mistakes ignore them. **

**kyo**


End file.
